


Nocturnal Waltz

by chiapetirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bleach AU, Demon!Ichigo, Demons, Devils, Exorcists, GrimmIchiSecretSanta2020, M/M, Some Implied sexy times, Vampire!Rukia, Vampires, Werewolves, implied past IchiRuki, just some general fun tension and banter between these two dorks, loner/awkward grimmjow, oh my!, ok a little more than implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapetirl/pseuds/chiapetirl
Summary: [ON HIATUS TILL FALL 2021] Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is a hunter, sworn to protect his town from the Hell Spawn that hide in the surrounding woods. However, a sickness has overrun the town, leaving him desperate to find a cure. With the Holy Order in their town, he is given orders to find the demon that lives in the woods and kill it, hoping that it will end the mysterious epidemic. However, Grimmjow has had an... interesting past with the demon in the woods, finding himself in a difficult place and with an even more perilous future.Playlist for this story:Of Pine and Soot.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83
Collections: GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



> This story is for Cimila for the GrimmIchi Discord Server Secret Santa, and boi howdy did I not anticipate having this done so early. I hope you enjoy, Cimila!

The forest was far too quiet that night. Snow blanketed the ground, brushed against the sides of trees and sat delicately atop mossy stones. And yet, it was far, far from empty.

Looking back once, Grimmjow could see his footsteps in the snow, darkness swallowing the remaining prints as they wound through the trees. Cold pressed against his exposed face, the tips of his fingers going numb as he stood still. _It's… here_. He exhaled, blue brows furrowing deeper than they already were. _But I ain't seen anythin' move since I arrived. Is it playin' games with me now?_

Slowly, he began to move forward again, hands tightly gripping his rifle. The holes in his gloves allowed for his exposed fingers to press into the cold wood finish. Snow crunched under his cautious footsteps, cutting into the oppressive silence.

 _Where are ya, you bastard?_ Blue eyes scanned the trees, seeing only pitch black. _I know ya can see me._ He lifted the rifle a bit, feeling his paranoia kick in. _Come on out_ …

"Looks like you came to see me again after all."

Whirling around, Grimmjow stared down the barrel of his rifle, seeing the casual smile on his target's face. Golden eyes shimmered against dark sclera, the points of sharp teeth pressing against his bottom lip as the creature before him smirked. It was hard not to lose track of time staring into his… _its_ eyes. "Did you really miss me that badly, Grimmjow?"

"Took ya long enough to show yerself," Grimmjow grumbled, taking a cautious step forward.

The creature smirked, long orange hair trailing behind him as he slowly began to circle the hunter. Two long, white horns stuck out from the base of his head, sharply contrasting against the background. No footprints could be seen in the snow as he walked, leaving it as pristine as when it had fallen. "So, they sent you to kill me after all." The smile on his face did not waver, but his eyes flickered as it glanced at the rifle. "I was wondering when they'd get around to it."

Grimmjow flinched, his finger hovering over the trigger. "About time they asked me to," he shot back.

Eyes half-lidded, the creature tilted its head to the side. Looking ever-so human. "Then why aren't you pulling the trigger?" he whispered, the words searing the air. "Go on; I know you're just dying to."

 _Bastard's mockin' me!_ On a shaky inhale, Grimmjow pulled the trigger, waiting to hear the bullet come charging out of the barrel. But all he could hear was the pathetic little click of an empty chamber. His eyes went wide, first looking down as he repeatedly pressed the trigger, then back up at the creature, seeing three silver bullets between his fingers.

"Interesting." Turning his hand back and forth, the creature gazed at the silver bullets with feigned interest. "How does a small, poor church like yours manage to get their hands on some state-of-the-art exorcist equipment like these, huh?" The grin widened, revealing dangerously sharp teeth. "Seems pretty suspicious, if you ask me."

Shaking with rage, Grimmjow tossed the rifle into the snow, his blue eyes glimmering. "Ain't none of yer business, _demon_."

"I have a name, if you recall."

"I don't acknowledge demons by anythin' other than what they are."

Eyes narrowing, the demon gathered the bullets into the palm of his pale hand, closing his fingers over them and pressing down hard. Shards of silver pushed out between his fingers, falling into the snow silently. "Funny. You seemed keen on calling me by name back in November, when you begged me to help you." The moon was hidden behind the thick blanket of clouds, but still, somehow, his skin seemed to glisten. Radiate, even. "Don't you remember, Grimmjow?"

"Times change." His voice was cold, but he couldn't shake the guilt that made its way up his chest. "I've got orders."

The smile faded, the demon standing still now. His eyes pierced through the hunter now, calculating. He almost appeared… hurt. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, his legs starting to go numb as he stood in place. "Orders." He took a step closer, and then another. "You, a hard-headed human who refused to even attend a single church service, are taking orders from the Holy Order?" He was less than a foot away from a seething Grimmjow, studying him. "Have things truly gotten that desperate in your little town?"

"People're still dyin'." Pale whisps of frozen air drifted between them as Grimmjow spoke. His ragged coat began to sway slightly, wind picking up now. "Ya may've stopped the spread of the sickness before, but somethin' else has taken its place. Somethin' even worse." He hissed, almost spitting as his anger crept into his voice. "And I think ya know how that happened, don't ya?"

Cold fingers brushed against the hunter's face, startling him. Grimmjow nearly struck it away, the sharp talons on the end scraping just delicately enough, as if they were a warning. The demon's thumb traced over the dark scar covering the lower part of his face, rough and ragged beneath his fingertips. "I do know how that happened, yes." Gold eyes flickered playfully, but the demon's voice was morose. "Although the answer may differ from yours."

Grimmjow reached up, tearing the demon's hand away. He considered tossing it aside, pushing him away, but something… Something stopped him. His grip lingered, and surprisingly, the demon allowed it. "Don't give me that. I ain't here to listen to yer lies. I'm here to-."

"Kill me, yes." His smile returning, the demon laughed. "But you have nothing that could ever harm me. Silver can't, for starters." He shook his head, as if admonishing Grimmjow. "I'm unsure who advised you to use those little trinkets against me, but they must not be the… _professionals_ they portray themselves to be."

Letting go, Grimmjow turned away. "Fine, then I'll be back." He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, the wind pressing against his face as he attempted to find his way back. The footprints he had left earlier were gone now, hidden by drifting snow.

The demon laughed. "Oh? Will you?" The unmistakable feeling of talons pressing into Grimmjow's back stopped him. "Is that a promise, Grimmjow?" Turning sharply, Grimmjow was prepared to fight back, but there was nothing behind him.

"There's a blizzard coming." The demon's voice came from the woods. He stood in Grimmjow's path, dark cloak dancing in the bitter cold wind. "You won't make it back in time before it hits. You came too far in."

"I'll take my chances, demon."

"But then you won't visit me again." There was a shift in the demon's voice, something slightly… desperate. "And if you make a promise to a demon, well… you have to keep it. Or your soul will be eternally damned." He extended a hand, long strands of hair whipping around his arm. "So, what will it be? Death or damnation?"

 _Fuck._ Grimmjow stared at the demon, wanting nothing more than to charge past him and storm back to his home and press against his tiny fireplace. Alone. But he knew he was right. _Fuck fuck FUCK!_ Reluctantly, he raised his hand and placed it in the demon's palm as he glowered in silence.

"Smart man." The smile was playful, long at the ends. "My home isn't far from here."

Grimmjow knew this song and dance. It hadn't been that long since he'd been whisked away to the demon's hidden lair. One second, he was in the woods, and the next he found himself standing in a warm, dimly lit living area. The walls were covered in tree roots and finely packed earth. A wide fireplace made of stone sat across from him, a fire raging in the hearth. It was far warmer here, the feeling in his limbs slowly coming back.

It was the same as it had been before, back before the first leaves had fallen from the trees. Shelves of books, all inscribed in languages that Grimmjow couldn't begin to understand, lined the walls. Moss, vines, candles, paintings, scripture; all of this scattered across the room, even on the hardwood and rug covered floor. Not the typically described haven of a demon as portrayed by the Holy Order, but pagan enough that they'd turn up their noses.

But, even with his own convictions, he felt… safe here. As he always did.

"Since we have time, I'd love to hear about this new illness that plagues your small town." The demon's voice carried from down a small hall. The kitchen wasn't far, and Grimmjow could smell food being prepared. His stomach growled loud enough that he tried to hide it with his hands. "And how someone like you ended up siding with the Holy Order. That must be quite the ordeal."

_Dammit, what've I gotten myself into?_

It wasn't long before the demon emerged from the doorway, a tray floating behind him as he made his way to the sofas that sat on either side of the fireplace. He glanced at Grimmjow, brows furrowing slightly. "You don't have to just stand there like that, you know? Take off your coat and join me."

Grimmjow grumbled, pulling off his coat and gloves and resting them over the back of a chair before taking a seat opposite of the demon. The fire illuminated his worn trousers and yellowed button-down shirt. A twill vest, torn at a few seams along the collar, sat unbuttoned. He never took his eyes off the demon, barely noticing as the tray of hot tea landed gently on the table between them.

"For someone who's visited my home before, you act like a timid stranger." The demon took the teacup in hand, drinking slowly as the steam brushed against his pale skin. "You almost look scared."

"I ain't scared." Lifting the teacup, Grimmjow held it for a moment, letting the scalding bottom press into his frozen, calloused palms. "Especially not of yer sorry ass." Blue hair trailed down his forehead, a mess of spikes and strands that trembled with every movement.

Laughing, the demon set his teacup back on the tray. "Clearly. Otherwise, why would you allow yourself to be brought here?"

It was rooibos tea, a warm red liquid that coated his tongue, warmed him to the very bone. A stark contrast to the types of tea he was used to. Drinking half of it in one go, Grimmjow met his gaze again. "I'm only here until morning, demon. Otherwise, I ain't much for chatting with the likes of yerself. I'll be bringin' more people with me next time."

"Say my name." The demon leaned to the side, letting his head rest in the palm of his hand. "Calling me _demon_ is so… childish."

"Nah."

"Coward."

Grimmjow froze, his eyes steely. "Say that again, ya-!"

"Can't even say a demon's name without shitting yourself." Golden eyes turned iridescent in the firelight. "I never took a hunter like you for such a coward, Grimmjow. What did the Holy Order do to you that made you so spineless?" His smile was taunting now. "Perhaps you aren't the hard-headed human I took you for. _Coward_."

Without a word, Grimmjow lunged towards the demon, hands outstretched, and mouth opened in a feral snarl. But he didn't make it too far, cold hands gripping him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. The demon's foot ground into Grimmjow's chest, a low growl emerging from his throat. "You aren't that stupid to think you have _any_ power over me in my own home." Anger laced his voice. "Come on, now."

Grimmjow only responded in pained gurgles and futile attempts to throw Ichigo off.

"You know, I could force you to say my name." The demon tilted his head to the side, staring into Grimmjow's eyes. "I have the power to do so. But unlike a certain deity of yours, I'm not too fond of forcing my will onto others. But I will not allow you to address me in such a way in my own home. Especially since you are so _adamant_ to become my enemy."

Sputtering out intelligible words at last, Grimmjow spat back at him. "Ichi…go Kuros…saki, you… bastard! _GET…OFF!_ "

Just like that, Ichigo lifted his foot, releasing a now-gasping Grimmjow and resuming his place by the fire. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He sounded pleased, reaching for his cup of tea and acting as if nothing had happened.

Grimmjow coughed, glaring at Ichigo as he stood back up. "I swear to God…"

"Not in this house you don't." Ichigo's eyes were playful, the fire snapping loudly in the hearth. "Drink your tea before it gets too cold."

Several moments of silence passed between the pair, with Grimmjow staring angrily down at his tea. It was still warm, pressing into his skin as he felt his muscles relax. He could feel Ichigo watching him quietly, the teapot floating above his cup as he poured himself another.

Finally, as if the silence had been eating away at him, Ichigo spoke again. "What is it that afflicts them this time?" His tone was calm, carrying over the crackling fire. "I was sure we had driven away the sickness this autumn."

Looking up, Grimmjow debated on answering. The muscles in his jaws twitched, his prominent scar layered in dancing shadows. "Fever. Tongues turnin' black and extremities rottin' off. A child's died so far, their body mutilated beyond repair." Harsh line formed under his eyes as he spoke, his voice tinged with exhaustion. "Ain't no doctor 'round these parts that can figure out what's happenin'."

Ichigo looked mildly alarmed, setting his tea on the table. "You're right. Much worse this time." His eyes turned pensive, turning towards the fire. "Last time it was odd boils. Spiritual affliction mixed with exposed crops."

Grimacing, Grimmjow reached out with his teacup, allowing the teapot to pour more. "The church says it's a demon's plague, brought on by someone interactin' with demons. Messin' in their business." He could feel the steam against his skin. "Only way to stop it is to kill the demon in question."

Lifting a brow, Ichigo gave him a quizzical look. "And you believed that?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Ain't a better explanation I can think of." His eyes never left Ichigo's as he drank his tea.

"You're also a hunter. How would you know about things like demons and the like?" Ichigo shot back. The look of hurt eased back into his eyes, as if insulted that Grimmjow would ever entertain the idea. "Demon plagues only happen when a demon is offended or throws a tantrum. Simply meeting with one won't cause a plague. That's a myth created by the Order." He paused, taking another sip. "Besides, if that were true, I would have never gotten involved with you in the first place."

Laughing bitterly, Grimmjow lifted his head. "Bullshit. Demons love causin' mayhem. It's their bread'n'butter."

"Is it now?" Leaning back into the couch, Ichigo frowned slightly. "Mischief, perhaps, but mayhem? That's a devil's job." He screwed up his face in disgust. "No demon wants to be associated with a devil, I can assure you. Just as foul as an exorcist, and far more destructive."

"What's the damn difference? Yer both foul!"

"Oh, if you ever saw a devil, you'd know. And you could smell them before that, too."

Pressing his lips into a hard line, Grimmjow looked away. Admittedly, he really didn't know much about spirits, demons, goblins and ghouls. All he knew were the tales his parents and elders had taught him and the whispers he heard in the town. But he didn't want to admit that to Ichigo. It would be like admitting defeat, and that wasn't really something Grimmjow was too keen on doing.

"I'm surprised that your friends from the Order didn't even send you to me equipped with a cross." The demon chuckled as he ran his talons through his long orange hair. "Just three silver bullets and hope for the best, huh? Did they tell you silver would work?"

The hunter didn't answer, staring deep into the fire _. Those bastards lied to me._

"Silver works on werewolves, maybe. Possibly vampires, but demons not as much." Ichigo shrugged. "Guess holy water would've frozen before you made it my way."

"The hell do you care?" Grimmjow muttered.

Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo smirked. "For the same reason I care that you want to kill me only a month after I helped save your town. Because it doesn't make sense. None of it."

"I wanted to find ya." Grimmjow spoke quickly now, nostrils flaring. But he wouldn't meet Ichigo's. "But I knew if I went back in the forest, people would get suspicious. They already think I made a pact with a witch or somethin'. Then the church told me they'd contacted the Holy Order, that a team of exorcists and a Head Minister were on their way."

Ichigo grimaced now, his head resting against the back of the couch as he listened. "Quite the assembly the Order sent. They must believe it's very serious."

Running his hands through his hair, Grimmjow sighed. "People told 'em I was the one who found help the first time, so naturally, the bastards came to me right away. Brought me to the church, questioned me. I tried stayin' quiet, but…" He looked at Ichigo, an unreadable expression on his face. "They told me that they knew the demon livin' in the woods. That they'd been watching ya for decades."

"So, they told you I was the one has been making the towns people sick." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Of course, they would. Leave it to the Order to blame Hell Spawn. But, like I said, demon's plagues aren't caused by simply interacting with demons. And those symptoms? Not a demon's work, either."

"Oh, and ya expect me to believe that?" Grimmjow got defensive, his eyes burning. "Demon's are liars! Ya could just be makin' it all up, for all I fuckin' know!"

"Demons lie about as much as humans do." Ichigo stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "We are merely reflections of your race. What else can I say?" He disappeared, the ends of his hair fluttering out of sight.

Grunting, Grimmjow stood up, following him. The kitchen was another whimsical, puzzling mess. Counters of varying heights, trickling water flowing through translucent pipes, and odd liquids filled every corner. A large stove sat in the middle, where Ichigo stood, dishing out what looked like soup. "Then what the hell is causin' all this sickness? Ya gotta know somethin'!"

Ichigo glanced back, still carefully plating the food. "Of course, I know. But I doubt you'll like the answer." A drawer opened, cutlery floating through the air and into his outstretched hands. "It's not an easy thing for a human like you to stomach."

Gripping Ichigo's wrist, Grimmjow turned him around. He was coming undone, frustration getting the better of him. "Spit it out! I ain't some kid or whatever. Tell me how to fix this before it gets worse, Kurosaki!"

"Do you grab all of your enemies this much, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice was low, his smirk dangerous. "Or are you looking for an excuse to touch me again?"

Grimmjow's face went red, pulling away quickly.

Amused, Ichigo handed him a bowl and a spoon. "Eat up. We can talk more over dinner."

Stirring his food, Grimmjow lifted the spoon to his lips. It wasn't anything he'd ever tasted before, but it was warm and filling and that was all he cared about. He tried not to slurp it all down, despite his ravenous hunger, but the look on Ichigo's face told him he was failing.

"Have you ever heard of the Razing of Edeljör?"

Grimmjow paused, looking up. "Course. Who hasn't?"

"The Holy Order destroyed an entire city in one night, without warning, and told the country that it was overrun by demonic plague." Ichigo's voice was even, his eyes glistening as he spoke. "Apparently, that was enough for the government and the people of this country to accept, but have you ever wondered what happened prior?"

"Ain't ever thought about it, no." Grimmjow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's yer point?"

Sighing, Ichigo looked away. "Before the city was destroyed, at least half of the population had fallen ill. Doctors couldn't explain it or ease their suffering. They had similar side effects to those in your town. Fever. Blackened tongues. Rot. The dead were piled up outside of mortuaries and government buildings." Dark eyes fell, reflecting the fire. "The Holy Order tried to keep it a secret, contain it within the walls of Edeljör, but it was too late. Surrounding towns and villages caught wind of it and demanded answers."

Feeling his stomach drop, Grimmjow stared in disbelief. _I'd never heard that before,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing. "Yer sayin' this is somethin' the Order's seen before?"

There was a hint of sorrow in the demon's eyes. "I'm afraid so."

"So, they know how it started?"

Ichigo's expression darkened, his frown growing deeper. "They don't just know how it started, Grimmjow. They were the ones who started it."

Grimmjow nearly dropped his half-eaten bowl of soup, mouth agape. "Huh?"

"It was the Holy Order who created this disease," Ichigo repeated. His gaze was unwavering, unforgiving. It was Grimmjow's first time seeing Ichigo like this. "For what purpose? None know beyond the Order's ranks, but myself and my brethren speculate a possible diversion and, further down the road, war."

"Wait, hold on now." Setting his bowl on the table, Grimmjow stood up. His hands moved agitatedly, eyes darting around the room as if searching for answers. "This ain't makin' no sense. Yer tellin' me that the Order _created_ a fuckin' _disease_ … from what?" He paced back and forth, stopping to ask Ichigo the question. "What reason do they have?"

"From what I hear, it was created through a failed experiment." Ichigo remained calm, but Grimmjow's frustration had clearly struck a nerve. "The Order's top scientist had been capturing various Hell Spawn through the years and combining them for whatever purpose they may have to do so. As a result, they committed a taboo along the way, creating a ravenous disease that has been consuming the country's largest cities and making its way to towns like yours."

 _There ain't no way_. Grimmjow shook his head, hands running through his hair again.

Ichigo stood up, standing in front of the fireplace. "It's not an easy thing to accept, as I warned you earlier. And it's no normal spiritual affliction either. It's a ravenous, hungry… thing. Alive, it seems."

" _Fuck!_ " Grimmjow couldn't hold it in anymore. Breathing heavily, he leaned against a wall, trying to calm himself. "Fuckin' hell. And they… those bastards were just gonna let us die out! FUCK!"

Facing him again, Ichigo studied him for a moment. "For someone who likes to be alone, you seem to care an awful lot about those people. It still baffles me, even after what happened last month."

Grimmjow went silent, simmering with rage. _Bastards… I'll tear 'em apart. Every… last one…_

"I presume you believe me, given your reaction."

"It's more believable than it bein' just some demon plague." Pushing off the wall, he staggered towards the couch, reaching for his now-cold food. "Dammit." He shoved soup into his mouth, eating angrily.

Gliding with ease, Ichigo sat on the table, letting his arms drape across his lap. "What do you plan to do then, hunter?" He raised a brow, golden eyes scheming. "Do you intend to go back to the Order."

Grimmjow didn't look up, finishing his food. "I'll tell 'em I finished ya off and go from there. We'll figure out a way to fix this."

Scoffing, Ichigo shook his head. "I'm afraid they won't believe you."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I am the Demon of these woods." Ichigo smiled half-heartedly. "If I died, the woods would die off as well. And besides, they handed you silver bullets. They knew you'd fail."

"Those bastards sent me here… to die." It hit Grimmjow then, his shoulders drooping a bit. _Course they did_. A bitter taste coated his tongue, eyes closing. "Fuckers."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo comforted him the best he could. "Well, look at the bright side. You don't have to carry out their 'orders' anymore. Bet you're slightly relieved." He took Grimmjow's empty bowl. "Still hungry?"

The hunter shook his head. "Nah. Not anymore." He met Ichigo's eyes, exhaling loudly. "Just… tired."

Golden eyes softening a bit, Ichigo disappeared into the kitchen one more time, leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts. His head fell into his hands, fingers pressing into his temples. _I'm such a fuckin' idiot,_ he thought. _I was… really gonna… kill my only chance at maybe stoppin' this, just for a chance that maybe the Order could help_. Pulling his hands away, he clasped them, pressing them against his forehead. _I really am a fuckin' coward, after all._

"So, where do we go from here, Grimmjow?"

Ichigo was sitting beside him now, fully leaning turned toward him. Inviting, warm, just as he had been when Grimmjow first arrived in his keep. "What do you, the town hunter, propose? Because I know you will refuse to just lay low. You have people you want to protect."

Sitting up, Grimmjow tried not to meet Ichigo's eyes. If he did, he wasn't sure what he'd do. Something he'd regret later, for sure. His face turned red just thinking about it. "I… guess I ain't got no choice but to ask for yer help."

The smile on the demon's face was deep, exposing sharp teeth. "Then I suppose we must strike another deal."

"Whaddya want?"

"You know what I want, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glanced at him. "Again?"

"Of course." Ichigo reached out, tracing his face lightly with his fingers. "I'm a demon, after all. We're a lonely sort, much like you. Except, even our own kind is leery of each other. We're not… so _touchy feely_."

"Yer pretty fuckin' _touchy feely_ ," Grimmjow shot back, but he didn't stop Ichigo from letting his fingers trail down to his neck and shoulders.

"And yet, you don't seem to mind." He leaned closer, whispering into Grimmjow's ear. "Especially not last time. In fact, I'd say you gave it your _all_."

His blush deepening, Grimmjow fully faced Ichigo this time, their faces inches apart. The demon's lips were parted, golden eyes searching blue. "But I must confess something first."

"What?" Grimmjow's voice was weak.

Ichigo looked down. "I alone will not be enough to help you this time. We will need to contact my brethren. They will need to aid us in fighting off this disease."

"Other Hell Spawn?" Grimmjow sounded incredulous. "From where?"

"I have my… _allies_ in various places." Ichigo shrugged. "Demons may have a hard time finding friends, but I've made a few in the past century that might be able to help us."

 _Wonderful._ Grimmjow grimaced. _More demons in the mix._ _Ain't gonna be able to explain this one away._

"Has a deal been struck, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

Hearing his full name spoken, Grimmjow met the demon's gaze once again. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a tinge of hopeful longing in those golden eyes. Waiting with bated breath. _God dammit, here we go again._ And yet, Grimmjow knew the price wasn't the worst thing he'd have to pay in the world. "Fine. Ya gotta deal."

No sooner had the words left his lips did Ichigo's lips press against them. Interlocked hungrily, tenderly, desperately… Grimmjow felt the talons drag across his scar again, almost lovingly. He reached out, letting his own calloused hands envelop the back of the demon's neck as he pulled him closer. Ichigo whimpered a bit, quite undemon-like, but Grimmjow secretly enjoyed hearing it. It brought him back to… simpler times.

"Let's move this to somewhere else." Ichigo broke away, his voice breathless. Their noses touched, foreheads inches away. "This sofa won't do."

"Fine." Grimmjow followed him down the winding halls, past the random writings and paintings and sculptures to the room in the far back, the one he had been to before. It was dimly lit as well, but the large bed lay out before him invitingly.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Even with no windows, Grimmjow knew it was morning. He stared up at the dark ceiling, feeling his sore body sink into the mattress. Cold arms lay over his chest, a head nestled just above his steadily beating heart. Running his fingers mindlessly through long orange hair, Grimmjow let out a silent exhale, knowing that the day would bring untold adventures.

Hooray for him.

Feeling Ichigo stir, he glanced down, watching the sleeping demon's eyes flutter. _Strange,_ he thought, _to see a demon sleep._ Even as a child, Grimmjow had thought that demons didn't need sleep. Didn't need food, water, shelter, friends or family. Demons were monsters, and monsters were to be feared absolutely. That's why hunters were there, to keep the demon's at bay and away from the towns people.

 _Guess I really am a shitty hunter after all_. He grimaced, brows furrowing. _But better a shitty hunter than a hunter who lets his town die._

"You're… agitated."

Ichigo's voice was groggy, his eyes still closed, but he was on the cusp of waking up. "Your heart is going wild, Grimmjow." He moved his head upward. "What troubles you this early in the morning?"

"Just thinkin' about… everythin'." His eyes felt heavy. There had been very little sleeping and satisfying a demon's needs always proved to be more of a workout than he remembered. "How I'm gonna even explain this once it's all over."

Head rising, Ichigo opened his eyes. For a moment, Grimmjow could see brown eyes staring back at him from dark sclera, quickly turning gold as they focused _. I ain't never seen em do that before_ , he thought, brow furrowing. _The hell?_

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He offered Grimmjow a smirk, laughing lazily. Talons traced over the thick scar that trailed down the hunter's chest and beneath the bedsheets. "You have better things to worry about."

Grimmjow felt his body react, his heart skipping a beat. "Ya really want another round this mornin'? After everythin' we did last night?" He wasn't sure if he could take it, but also his body didn't seem too opposed to it, either.

"Why not?" Ichigo's smirk turned evil. "It's a rarity for me these days, anyway. And you're so _good_ at it."

"Look." Grimmjow sat up, his breathing shaky. "If we're in this for the long haul, my one rule's that we only do it once a day. Gotta save my energy for the important stuff." His brain, on the other hand, was protesting. His brain and… well, other parts as well. "Got it, Kurosaki?"

Letting out a half-whine, half-groan, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine, I suppose I'll live with that." He sat up as well, pushing himself out of the sheets. As he did, he grazed against Grimmjow's lower half, pausing for a moment. "Although, you seem to be giving me mixed signals." His voice was playful, eyes half-lidded. "I could make it quick for you. You won't have to move a muscle."

Wanting to protest, Grimmjow realized it would be more of a hassle if he didn't agree. Besides, what was the loss, really? Laying back down, Grimmjow sighed. "Go ahead." He sounded resigned, watching from his periphery as Ichigo disappeared beneath the sheets, moving slowly.

 _What a… pain._ Grimmjow bit back a gasp, his hands forming fists in the sheets. _God dammit… god… damn._ He closed his eyes, head arching back a bit as he let out a reluctant moan of pleasure.

* * *

Ichigo was in far too good a mood for that morning. Watching the demon move back and forth in the kitchen, Grimmjow drank his coffee, watching as the dark liquid fell back into the cup with ease. His head was still buzzing from earlier, the exhaustion still lingering, but the anticipation of the day getting the best of him now.

"We'll be heading north," Ichigo said, glancing back once. "Towards the mountains. We'll reach them by sunset if we keep a steady pace."

"Can't ya just transport us there?" Grimmjow asked, peering over her cup. "That's how we always get here."

But Ichigo shook his head, reaching for the provisions that hung in the air. "We can't. The Order is keeping their eye on the forest. Any use of magic could alert them. I only used it that time because they were expecting some magical outburst." The pack that sat on the counter was slowly filling, items floating and placing themselves gently into place. "Besides, they aren't too far."

 _Guess that makes sense_. Coffee cup now empty, Grimmjow set it on the small table. He watched as the demon hurriedly made last minute preparations, the way his hair swung behind him, and the ease with which he carried himself. It was easy to just… watch him. He'd never seen any human, let alone another being move the way Ichigo did. It was hypnotizing.

Golden eyes turned, meeting his yet again. Snapping out of his trance, Grimmjow got to his feet, watching as his coffee cup floated away to the wash bin near the stove. "I brought your rifle in," Ichigo said, pointing toward the living area. "And I provided you with ammunition. Not silver bullets, but it should still be good enough."

Grimmjow could hear the teasing tone and rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Well, thank ya, I guess." He strolled into the room, seeing his rifle resting against the hearth. A few packs of ammunition rested beside it in leather pouches. He slung the rifle over his shoulder, the strap hidden beneath his scarf and coat collar. Pining the pouches to his belt, he smoothed everything over, making sure one final time that he was prepared. _I've got everythin'_. He nodded once, affirming this to himself. _Now… off to who knows where_.

"Shall we?" Pack affixed to his back, Ichigo stood at the ready. His dark cloak covered him neck to toe, the tips of his dark brown boots exposed. Dark gloves gripped the straps of the pack, holding it close. He raised the hood, covering everything but his mouth.

Clearing his throat, Grimmjow nodded toward the pack. "Ya sure ya don't want me carryin' that?"

Ichigo laughed. "No, I'll handle it. Besides, it will make me look less like a wandering noble being aided by a bodyguard and more like we're two travelers." He stood in front of Grimmjow, grinning. "A decent disguise."

 _He has a point._ "If ya say so." Grimmjow cracked half a smirk. "Now how do we get out of here?"

Reaching out a gloved hand, Ichigo beckoned for Grimmjow to take it. "I'll take care of that."

Hesitantly, the hunter took the demon's hand, meeting his eyes for a split second before they vanished, leaving a quiet keep in their wake. The fire died, the lights dimmed, and all went still.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dammit, he moves too fast._

Grimmjow was no slow poke. Most humans had trouble keeping up with him, and he always appreciated that advantage, especially when they were hounding him for god-knows-what reason. But no matter how fast he walked, Ichigo was already five steps ahead and the gap kept getting wider.

Snow clung to his boots and up the sides of his legs, numbing his muscles. The blizzard the night before had been brutal, leaving a blanket of snow well over 5 feet tall. Grimmjow couldn't help but think of the town, his scowl turning to a worried frown. It was still early December; winter had just begun. Sure, they had been prepared for snow, but for a blizzard this early? He doubted it.

"You're worrying about them, aren't you, hunter?"

Glancing up, Grimmjow could see Ichigo waiting for him, his face half hidden by his cloak's hood. "They're fine. Some people are stuck in their homes, but they've found ways around it." He gave Grimmjow a smirk, walking alongside him as he caught up. "No one's been hurt or injured. Set your mind at ease."

"Gee, thanks for the update," Grimmjow grumbled. "Would've been nice to know earlier, don'tcha think?"

Laughing, Ichigo looped his arm around Grimmjow's, keeping pace with him. "My apologies. My thoughts were… elsewhere." His golden eyes could be seen for a moment, mischief glimmering.

 _The hell?_ Grimmjow's back stiffened as the demon's arm linked with his, looking between that and his face. "What're ya doin?"

"You were lagging behind," Ichigo said matter-of-factly. "I forgot I walk faster. So, now we can both walk faster this way."

"So, yer walkin' slower cause of me?"

"No, actually. You're just walking faster."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

Amused by the human's confusion, Ichigo chuckled. "It's not really that I'm faster; it's more that time works differently for me. That's all. Once you fall under my bubble of influence, you don't notice it at all." His fingers curled over Grimmjow's forearm, talons resting delicately over his coat's sleeve. "The same could be said about you, too, you know."

"Yer still losin' me here, Kurosaki."

Hesitating for a moment, Ichigo went silent. His thumb travelled up and down Grimmjow's bicep rhythmically, thinking. "Do you ever find yourself doing things faster than the average towns person?" he said at last. "Like walking faster, lifting things that other strong humans couldn't dream of even budging, things like that?"

Looking away, Grimmjow sighed. "Yeah, sure. Ain't no one in town faster'n me." He smirked slightly. "Even when I was a kid, no man alive could beat me."

"Then your spirit is affected by time differently." Ichigo stepped over a thin fallen tree, looking back to make sure that Grimmjow made it over safely. "Hunters aren't your average human, after all. It takes a level of abnormal spiritual fluctuation for humans to not only interact with Hell Spawn, but to hunt and kill them." There was a sour note in his voice at the end of his sentence, turning Grimmjow's stomach. "And with time, all it takes is a larger spiritual influence to warp the way you move through the world. It takes some getting used to."

 _Still not sure I get it, but… okay_. Grimmjow could feel the gap between them closing as they walked, Ichigo's body pressing into his just a little more each time. Normally, he'd push him away, but on a day like this, where the sun remained hidden behind sprawling, empty trees, he didn't mind the closeness all that much. It felt safe. "How do ya know so much about Hunters? Ya hang 'round a lotta of 'em?" It was a baiting question, Grimmjow knew, but half of it was genuine. There wasn't much he knew about spirits, let alone Hunters like himself.

Through an exhale of condensed white smoke, Ichigo smiled. "I've been around a long time, Grimmjow. I've met many kinds of people." His other hand gripped the strap of his pack, adjusting it slightly. "You tend to retain a lot of helpful information the longer you remain in this world. Don't be jealous."

Reddening slightly, Grimmjow groaned in annoyance. "I ain't jealous. Didn't even imply it."

"Sure." The demon teased him, leaning into him some more. "What do you want to know about Hunters?"

He hadn't expected that question. Grimmjow reached up, gripping the strap of his rifle and pulling on it. "Well, I do know a few things bout Hunters," he started, looking aimlessly towards the horizon. "I know we're s'pposed to stop Hell Spawn from comin' into town. We're there as a replacement for Exorcists. And… uh, it's passed down from parent to child. Anyone, regardless of their gender can be a Hunter."

Nodding along, Ichigo listened. "Indeed, those are true. But did you know that Hunters have been around long before Exorcists?"

Grimmjow shook his head, giving Ichigo a quizzical look.

"Oh, yes. Much longer. Exorcists have only been around for about a century and a half if I remember correctly."

"Really?"

"Mmmhm." Ichigo gave his arm a playful squeeze. "Hunters, on the other hand, have been around since Humans and Hell Spawn started interacting. And, in all honesty, they weren't established to hunt down all Hell Spawn. They were more like bridges between the two kinds."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow shook his head again. "That don't sound right," he said. "Yer yankin' my chain, ain't ya, Kurosaki?"

The demon laughed again. "Not at all. But I'm sure that the Order's revised history enough for you to think that."

Biting his lip, Grimmjow said nothing. _The Holy Order, revising history_. That alone didn't really surprise Grimmjow. It wouldn't have before all of this either, if he was being honest. "What else?"

Ichigo looked up, confused? "What do you mean?"

"What else do you know about Hunters?" He didn't look at Ichigo, his jaw tightening. He didn't want to admit he was curious, but he also couldn't just pass up an opportunity to learn more.

"Well…" Ichigo's trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Do you know how a Hunter is made?"

Grimmjow nearly stopped in his tracks. " _Made_?" He sounded startled, confused. "The hell's that mean?"

They stopped moving for a moment, Ichigo meeting his eyes. "Hunters can be made. I'm surprised that you really didn't know that."

"Ain't no one _make_ me! I was born!" Grimmjow was seething. "I was born like this, Kurosaki! Now yer really-!"

"Wait a minute." Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's mouth, hushing him. "I'm not saying you were made. Just that your bloodline was altered. Let me explain." He gently reached out, looping his arm through Grimmjow's again, making sure that it was alright with the Hunter first.

Grimmjow didn't fight it, letting the demon's hand slip through as they walked again.

"When towns establish themselves, they typically need some type of protection. Even back when tensions weren't so high, this was a normal concern." Ichigo couldn't really gauge Grimmjow's expression, but he knew he was listening intently. "So, usually, one person would volunteer to make themselves and their lineage the protectors. A witch would be summoned, who would ask every citizen to draw blood and let one drop fall into a polished stone basin. They would consecrate it, bind it, and ask that the volunteer drink the blood. From that point forward, they would become a Hunter."

An uneasy silence fell between them, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet cutting in every now and again. _Blood…_ Grimmjow scowled, stepping over roots and stones without care. _Blood… consecration… all of it. That's what makes a Hunter._

"That's not all that makes up a Hunter, if that's what you're worried about." Ichigo sounded concerned. "It takes strength, cunning and training to become a Hunter. Hell, if the Order took Hunters more seriously, they'd be unstoppable." He paused, eyes narrowing. "Perhaps that's why they don't train Hunters, now that I think about it."

"Hmmm." Grimmjow adjusted his hat, sighing deeply. "I ain't never heard that before. My parents never told me bout that. Not that they were around for long, anyways." It wasn't something he liked to think about, either.

Ichigo leaned forward a bit. "That's the first time I've really heard you mention your family." He sounded curious, and Grimmjow immediately regretted even mentioning them. "What happened to them?"

"We almost there yet?" His voice was gruffer than intended, but he desperately wished to speak about anything else. _Anything_ at all.

Stunned, Ichigo didn't answer for a moment. Then, raising a hand, he pointed towards the dim outline of the mountains that loomed over the trees. "There they are, the Devil's Keep. Terrible name for such a beautiful mountain range, but Humans are a strange bunch." He chuckled.

"Who's up there?" Grimmjow's voice was a bit gentler this time, but he still wouldn't look Ichigo in the eye. "Ya said ya got friends there."

"The Kuchiki clan." Stepping around a stone that peaked through the tall bank of snow, Ichigo clung to his arm. "I think you'll find them… an _interesting_ bunch. Though, they may not exactly regard you so kindly. They don't really share my interest in humans all that much."

 _Great_. It didn't really surprise Grimmjow that much, but he was thankful that he had his rifle. Though he wasn't sure if it would really hold up to this Kuchiki clan. "They're demons, too, right?" he asked.

"Vampires, actually."

"VAMPS?!" Whirling around, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo by the shoulders, eyes bulging from his face. "The _hell_ , Kurosaki?!"

But Ichigo merely patted his hands, smirking. "Relax, Grimmjow. They won't hurt you if you're under my protection. And they aren't necessarily bloodthirsty, either."

"Bloodthirst's the _whole point_ of a vampire, ya dunce!"

"You're too cute when you're scared." He reached up, caressing Grimmjow's cheek.

Grumbling, Grimmjow pulled away. "I ain't scared."

Ichigo shook his head, looping his arm through Grimmjow's again. "Vampires don't really go hunting for humans unless there's a shortage of blood, and even then, they'd have to be desperate to outright attack a human." He shrugged. "Maybe back in the old days it was more common, but now it's more of a process."

"Still ain't convincin' me that I ain't gonna end up as someone's late-night snack."

"The only person who'll be making you a late-night snack will be me." Ichigo tightened his grip, smirking as he watched Grimmjow look away in embarrassment. "And they won't. My ties with the Kuchiki clan are ironclad. They respect me enough to know that I won't bring harm to their doorstep, and neither will they to mine."

A thought occurred to Grimmjow. "That why I ain't seen a vamp in the woods before now?"

"Correct." Ichigo gave him a knowing look. "You aren't the only one keeping bad things out of town. There's a reason people fear me."

"Oh?" Grimmjow raised a brow. "Ya got some kinda influence? I just thought ya were some backwoods demon."

Ichigo laughed out loud, his voice echoing warmly through the empty forest. Birds, startled by the sudden noise, flew up in a tizzy, disappearing into the endless blue sky. "I'll pretend that wasn't meant to be insulting," he said between gasps, hand over his face as he tried to calm himself. His smile was genuine, striking. Grimmjow watched in awe, realizing he hadn't seen Ichigo this carefree before.

"Being the Demon of the Woods is a lot more important than you might realize," Ichigo said at last. "As I mentioned before, my lifeline is directly connected to the woods. If I were to die, they would too. So, with that in mind, my power is tied to it as well. And all those who enter the woods do so at my whim."

 _Forgot he said that_ , Grimmjow thought.

"If, say, another demon was to enter my domain, I would know. If they were hostile, they wouldn't make it very far. Maybe they wouldn't make it out at all." The words were casual, but Grimmjow could hear the threat behind them. As if a single word would tear him to shreds. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. "That is why it is highly unlikely a human could survive in the woods unless they travelled peacefully and respectfully. The forest animals largely remain safe, as well as the other inhabitants. Witches, mages, hermits, you name it." His eyes peered out from under his hood one more time, matched with a thin smile. "They all know me in one way or the other."

Grimmjow was in awe, much to his dismay. It must've been written all over his face, because Ichigo seemed to revel in it. _God, he's gonna get a big head over this_. "Yeah, and how long've ya been the Demon of the Woods, then?"

For once, Ichigo looked… stumped. His smile faded, his eyes losing focus. It wasn't sorrow or confusion; more so, he just looked completely lost. "I… I honestly don't know anymore." He spoke the words as if they were some sort of revelation. "I think I stopped counting a long, long time ago."

Grimmjow's face softened a little, watching Ichigo as he internalized this. Sometimes, he forgot that Ichigo was not only older than he was, but older than his own father, grandfather, and possibly more than that. But seeing the look on Ichigo's face was heartbreaking, in a way. He looked like a lost kid, realizing how far from home he really was. "Sorry I asked," Grimmjow muttered, subconsciously leaning in close.

Startle, Ichigo looked back at him. He seemed to be studying Grimmjow's face, staring at every inch. "It's not really… something I find sad or anything. I just feel like it's been a while since I've thought about it." But his voice wasn't convincing, and Grimmjow knew he was trying his best to sound his normal self.

"Uh… how long've ya known the Kuchiki's, then?" He cleared his throat, trying to move onto another topic. He wasn't the only one who hated dwelling on the past, apparently.

Coming back to himself, Ichigo smirked. "Oh, the Kuchiki's… I believe I met them well over two centuries ago. Halfway across the globe, before they relocated here." His voice sounded whimsical, as if remembering something he'd long forgotten. "I'd met Rukia Kuchiki by chance, and from there, the rest was history."

For whatever reason, Grimmjow felt his chest tighten when Ichigo mentioned the name Rukia. _Rukia, huh?_ His eyes narrowed. "So… ya know this Rukia well er somethin'?"

Lifting his hood a bit, Ichigo gave him a look. "Do I detect more jealousy, Hunter?"

"In yer dreams, _demon_."

Patting Grimmjow's arm reassuringly, Ichigo sighed. "She and I had a past a long time ago. But relationships like that rarely last between Hell Spawn." He raised a finger. "We did, however, become amazing allies and friends. To this day, we send correspondence. And she likes to prank me. A lot." He shook his head. "And I do mean a lot."

The ache in his chest became a little more noticeable, forcing Grimmjow to grimace a little. "I see."

"Don't look like that," Ichigo said playfully. "Of course, I have a past with other Hell Spawn… and maybe humans. I told you, I'm a lonely guy. But I'd never have more than one relationship at a time. I'm not really like that." He shrugged.

"I didn't ask," Grimmjow muttered. "And I don't care."

"Sure, you don't," Ichigo shot back, nudging him. "That's why you're _absolutely not_ pouting, right?"

"Who's poutin'?!" But there wasn't much gusto in his protest, his shoulders sagging just a tad. _What the hell did I even expect, huh?_

Without warning, Ichigo took his hand, raising it to his lips. The gesture startled Grimmjow, leaving him unsure how to react. But feeling the impression of the demon's lips on the back of his hand suddenly made the ache in his chest dissipate a little bit.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Ichigo said in a low voice, his fingers interlocking with Grimmjow's for a moment. "Especially about things like that. I tell you so you're not finding out from other people, so that you're not hurt. Even if you deny it, it does bother you a little."

Pulling his hand away slowly, Grimmjow took a shaky breath. He couldn't look away from Ichigo, seeing his eyes stare into his. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he forced himself to turn away. "Let's just keep movin'. We wanna make it before sundown, don't we?"

He didn't turn back to look as Ichigo's arm wrapped around his for the third time. In that moment, Grimmjow wished he could say something. Anything. But all he could do was try and keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

 _Fuckin' demon,_ he thought.

"After you," Ichigo said, his voice terribly close to his ear. "It shouldn't be too long now. Maybe an hour or two till we reach the bottom of the mountains."

"Good." Grimmjow weaved through the trees with ease. The sun was blinding, nearly touching the tips of the mountains. Afternoon was slowly but surely turning into early evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't anticipate having a chapter ready this soon, but... I'm not mad about it!
> 
> Sorry it's so exposition heavy. It just kinda felt natural. But, next chapter should be a ton of fun to write (considering, ya know... vampires!) and I look forward to working on it.
> 
> If anyone has any world building questions (or any questions at all, should I say), do feel free to ask! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Who knows when the next one will go up!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they reached the large gate near the top of the mountain, Grimmjow knew that he was afraid. There was something in the air, filling his nose with the scent of iron and his heart with the sense of dread. It wasn't lost on Ichigo that Grimmjow had physically taken a step back, his free hand slightly raising to cover his nose

"We can wait a moment if you need," Ichigo said in a low voice. "It'll take getting used to, but you won't have to worry."

But Grimmjow gritted his teeth, gripping Ichigo's arm tightly. "I'm fine. Let's go." He ignored Ichigo's smirk, walking as quickly as he could toward the iron gate.

Only a few feet away, Grimmjow was startled as the gates swung open slowly, silently. Beyond the snow and stone lay a garden, lush and green as if it were still late spring. Warm air brushed against Grimmjow's cold and chapped face, an odd sense of serenity settling over his feelings of danger.

Interrupting the scenery, a man wearing charcoal gray robes appeared, black hair tightly pulled back and his pale face expressionless. "Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man bowed at the waist, hands hidden in his robes billowing sleeves. "Master Kuchiki has been waiting for you." Rising, the man lifting an arm, pointing to his right. "Please follow me." Grimmjow caught the small, cursory glance in his direction, watching the servant's gray eyes flicker with something malevolent.

"Thank you." Ichigo smiled graciously, keeping Grimmjow's arm intertwined with his. Grimmjow held his breath as they crossed the threshold. He could feel the harsh winter wind disappear completely as the gates closed behind them. Ichigo lifted his head, his lips near Grimmjow's ear.

"Listen carefully," he said, "and follow my lead. Don't touch anything, even if they hand it to you. I will take it first and make sure it's safe. And don't – I cannot stress this enough – don't accept any challenges for duels."

Brows furrowing, Grimmjow gave him a strange look. "Huh?"

"Just trust me," Ichigo urged, his expression serious. "I'll explain more later, but don't do anything rash. It'll be better for you to stay calm and trust me. Alright?"

Frustration slowly made its way through the sedated serenity that had overpowered him earlier, but he knew that it was best to listen. He nodded, glancing at the garden.

It was labyrinthine in construction, with oddly placed trees growing out of walls, flowers and herbs that seemed to grow out of thin air, moss that rippled as they moved, and mini water fountains that trickled from unknown sources. Strange animal sounds could be heard echoing from the shadows, warm sunlight filtering through the leaves. It felt like a spring afternoon, not a winter evening. It was as strange as it was stunning.

The mansion seemed to appear out of nowhere, clouds brushing gently along its tiers. It was made from the stone of the mountain and shined to unbelievable levels. It was almost too bright to look at, with Grimmjow narrowing his eyes. The servant stopped his monotonous, disciplined march, turned and extended his hand. "Please, after you."

Giving Grimmjow a mischievous wink, Ichigo moved first, gently tugging him along. He gave the servant a nod as they passed, walking toward the doorway. It wasn't lost on Grimmjow that the servant stared at him with brazen hatred, his eyes searing into the back of his head. He could smell the bloodthirst, almost. _Damn vampire_.

As expected, the inside of the mansion was just as grand, though dimly lit with candles hanging from chandeliers and lining the floors and corners of the room. Three grand staircases stood in waiting as they entered, curling up to the balcony above, where a solitary figure stood waiting for them silently.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Though the voice was low, it carried a weight to it that could easily pin Grimmjow to the floor. It was strong, solid, unwavering. Slate-gray eyes watched the pair without blinking even once, studying them carefully. "It has been a while since you last visited."

Flashing his care-free grin, Ichigo chuckled. "Lord Kuchiki, it has been a while. And you still remain as ageless as ever."

Hearing Ichigo's playful tone, Grimmjow exhaled at last. He wasn't sure if he had breathed once since entering the estate. If the air had been overwhelming before, it was almost unbearable in the mansion. All he could smell was iron, the scent filling his lungs as he breathed.

Gray eyes turning, the lord stared at Grimmjow, his stiff brows bending downward ever so slightly. "You have brought a Human to our home." His words were cold, cutting. "Would you care to explain yourself, Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow stiffened, glancing at Ichigo. Blue eyes betrayed the rampant terror that had taken hold of him, despite his best efforts. But Ichigo was unfazed, using both hands to pull Grimmjow closer. "Oh, him? Ah, sorry, how silly of me. This is my new pet!"

_PET?!_ Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, but Ichigo quickly counteracted him, reaching up to place his fingers under his chin and shut his jaw closed. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Ichigo continued, looking up at him with a knowing expression. "Quite the looker, isn't he?"

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_ The Hunter had to bite back his rage, feeling his body tremble.

"You brought your Human pet to my mansion?" The lord began to descend, each footfall meaningful and precise. Every movement on his part seemed calculated, pre-planned, right down to the rigid grace of his muscles flexing beneath pale skin. As he drew closer, Grimmjow could see the embroidered gray silk robes, with red spider-lilies and emerald hummingbirds rippling as he moved. "Do you feel that was a wise choice? Or is this meant as a slight?"

Something could be heard in the darkness, scraping across the stone-tiled floor in anticipation. Something waiting for the word to strike. Grimmjow subconscious gripped the strap of his rifle, blue eyes focusing on the darkness. _We ain't alone here, after all._

"A slight? I would never!" Ichigo shook his head. "Allies like the Kuchiki clan are valuable. I'd never squander your good graces."

_Jesus, kiss his ass more, why don'tcha?_ Grimmjow thought, grimacing.

"No, I brought him as he is joining me on a rather… perilous venture." Ichigo's voice was serious now. "The Sickness has reached a town near the edge of the Woods, and Grimmjow here -" he nudged Grimmjow slightly, as if to get his attention – "just so happens to be the Hunter of said town. He begged me to help him. And, as you can imagine, this Sickness is beyond my capabilities."

Standing only two feet away now, Lord Kuchiki shifted his gaze from Ichigo to Grimmjow once again. The way his long dark hair framed his face made his pale face seem bright, much like Ichigo. Except there was no shimmer beneath his skin, but dark veins that stretched out like a spider's web, stretching as he moved. That unnerving, unblinking stare bore right through Grimmjow, but Grimmjow forced himself to stare back. Something told him he shouldn't look away, not even once.

"Grimmjow, was it?" the lord said at last.

Clearing his throat, Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Lord Kuchiki looked him up and down. "A Hunter like you would even consider asking a demon for help?" His head tilted a little. "How strange."

"I had no other choice." Grimmjow felt his terror begin to slip away for a moment, his shoulders squaring as he addressed the vampire lord. Surprisingly, he was slightly taller than Lord Kuchiki, his eyes cast downward as he spoke. "The Holy Order ain't willin' to help. Never do when it comes to spiritual afflictions, and I ain't too knowledgeable when it comes to wardin' em off."

"I see." Lord Kuchiki turned his attention to Ichigo. "Did you inform him of the Razing of Edeljör?"

Nodding, Ichigo sighed. "I did indeed." He paused, giving a half-smile. "He took it better than I thought he would."

There was a moment of silence as Lord Kuchiki turned away, carefully drifting along the foyer as he pondered what to say. A part of Grimmjow seemed to grasp what had just transpired, his heart beginning to race beneath his chest _. I spoke… to a fuckin' vamp. A VAMP!_ He gripped Ichigo's arm once again, the realization hitting him. _Like he was some man I met in the town square 'er somethin'! The… the hell…?_

"We will discuss this matter later," Kuchiki said at last, drifting up the middle staircase and into the darkened halls. "Dinner shall be served in an hour or so. In the meantime, Rukia will arrive shortly and make sure you are comfortable."

The name struck Grimmjow, snapping him out of his spiral. _Rukia._ He looked to Ichigo from his periphery, trying to gauge his reaction. _Rukia's here. Fuck._

Right on cue, a voice called from his right, echoing through the large halls. "Well, well! I was wondering when you would show your face again, Ichigo!"

A small woman stood perched along the crown molding, her head barely touching the ceiling. Bright violet eyes glowed mischievously, short black fluttering about her as she leapt from her perch and landed gracefully on the floor, body arched as she rose to her full height. Clad in light lavender robes, the pale woman opened her eyes again, giving Ichigo a playful smirk. "I was beginning to think you were too afraid to come see me."

Laughing the same carefree laugh from before, Ichigo released his grip from Grimmjow's arm, taking one of Rukia's hands. He bowed low, letting his forehead press delicately against the back of her hand. "Afraid? Of you?" He shook his head, standing up straight and smiling radiantly. "I could never be afraid of you, Rukia."

Shaking her head, Rukia pulled her hand back. "Good, because if you were, I'd have to hunt you down myself!" After a chuckle, her eyes shifted, meeting Grimmjow's uncertain stare. "And this must be your new _pet_!" She emphasized the last word playfully, giving the human as warm a smile as she could make. "Welcome to you as well… I forgot your name already, forgive me." She extended a hand, her head tilted to the side.

_Move, ya dumbass!_ Grimmjow stared at her pale hand, uncertain what to do. _Ya spoke to that lord like it weren't nothin'. Take her hand!_ "Grimmjow." His voice was curt, stifled. He took her hand gently, nearly enveloping it in his calloused palm. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And yer Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia's face seemed to brighten up a bit, her pale face glowing. Even though her hand was freezing in his palm, Grimmjow felt warm in her presence. She was like the moon on a warm summer's night. He felt the air escape his lungs.

"So Ichigo _has_ mentioned me!" Her other hand clasped over his, smiling from ear to ear. "I would hope so, especially he had to drag you here! I hope he did not talk your ear off on the way over." She glanced at Ichigo, who feigned offense, all the while his own grin still snaked across his face. "Welcome to the Kuchiki Manor, Grimmjow. I hope you are not too frightened by the idea that you are among vampires. I could understand if you were… well, _apprehensive._ "

_Apprehensive. Funny way to say petrified_. "He told me yer not a bad lot," Grimmjow mumbled, releasing her hand. "And I guess I gotta take 'im at his word." He caught Ichigo's eyes, golden hues flickering mischievously.

Tilting her head to the side, Rukia looked him over, as if trying to find something. "I am surprised you went for a Hunter, though, Ichigo." She clasped her hands in front of her chest, pondering. "That is not like you. But you have always had weird taste."

Ichigo shrugged. "Why not? I mean, he's quite the interesting Hunter, after all." He leaned on Grimmjow's shoulder, letting his talons run along Grimmjow's forearm. "Never met one like him."

"I see!" Rukia took a step forward. "Tell me, what town are you from, if you do not mind my asking?"

"Our town ain't got a name," Grimmjow said, his voice more subdued now. "The government never passed our ordinance. So, we're just another town in the great woods."

"Really? How strange." Rukia's hands dropped to her waist, fingers loosely intertwined. "I do not think I will ever understand how human democracy works. Very complicated. Is it because your town is new?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah. We've been established for almost three whole centuries now."

"Even stranger!" She glanced at Ichigo. "Well, either way, I hope that I can make you both comfortable during your stay. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate, Grimmjow."

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget!" Rukia reached into her robe, pulling out a golden medallion, with odd inscriptions along the outside and a platinum core. "My brother asked that I provide you with this."

Instantly, Ichigo took it from her hands, looking it over. "What's it for?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. His fingers flipped it over and over, studying it carefully.

"This will tell the servants that Grimmjow is permitted within the house and is not to be disturbed." She gave Grimmjow a knowing glance and a nod. "We would not want one of the staff or guards to break decorum and try to… how should I put this?"

"Drain me on the spot?" Grimmjow said bluntly.

Smirking, Rukia sighed. "Precisely. I think that would be rather uncomfortable for all involved."

Reaching up, Ichigo looped the medallion over Grimmjow's head, carefully placing on his chest. "Thank you, Rukia." He stepped around, meeting Grimmjow's gaze. His smile was genuine again, golden eyes warm. "We'll make sure he wears it."

"Perfect!" Turning, she walked towards the staircase on their right, beckoning for them to follow. "I will show you to your room."

Grimmjow didn't protest when Ichigo took him by the arm again, leading him up the steps and deeper into the mansion. He felt his mind reel, as if struggling to process all that happened. Rukia was nothing he'd imagined her to be, nor Lord Kuchiki for that matter. To be fair, he'd never met a vampire before; he'd only heard them described by old folks, talking about their pointed fangs and how they hated the sunlight. How they would pounce on the first warm-blooded thing they laid their eyes on. But sunlight didn't seem to bother them, and their teeth only matched Ichigo's. They were… civil. And the way she looked at him; that both of them looked at him. Not as a meal, but as an unknown. Rukia seemed to regard him pleasantly enough, but Lord Kuchiki was another matter entirely.

"Grimmjow."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Grimmjow met Ichigo's gaze.

"So, tell me, what do you think so far?" the demon whispered. "You seem overwhelmed."

"It's…" What could he say, really? There was so much. "It's fascinatin'. Didn't expect it to be like this." Grimmjow could make out large portraits that line the wall, half hidden in shadow. Candles lined the walls, dancing wildly as they passed. The floor was covered in plush carpet and the ceiling was concealed by darkness. Rukia was a few steps ahead, leaving them to discuss.

Ichigo pulled in closer, his lips less than an inch from Grimmjow's ear. "And what about Rukia?" he asked. "What do you think of _her_?"

Eyes narrowing, Grimmjow glanced her way. He could see her head turn slightly, but her face remained forward. "I can see why ya were with her," he replied, his voice terse. "Captivatin'."

Chuckling, Ichigo patted him on the shoulder. "She certainly is. And I think she likes you quite a bit."

Grimmjow gave him a look. "What?"

"She finds you fascinating. Who wouldn't?" His smile was playful. "I think you two will get along just fine. I was fairly sure she wouldn't need long to warm up to you."

"What if she _didn't_ like me?"

"Oh, you'd know before she even spoke." Ichigo smirked. "She may be polite, but she can get her point across if she wants to."

Rukia came to a stop, turning to face them. "Here we are! We have some fresh clothes ready for you, and if you need a hot bath, that can be made available as well. Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." She glanced at Grimmjow, her smile widening a bit. "I would advise you to not be tardy, as my brother has many things to discuss with you this evening."

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We'll see you shortly, Rukia."

"I look forward to it." Giving Grimmjow a small bow, she turned away, disappearing suddenly. It took him a moment to realize that she had vanished, blinking rapidly and his body going into a defensive stance. But he quickly realized that she had simply left, exhaling shakily as he followed Ichigo into the room.

As he feared, Grimmjow noticed that there was only one large bed in the room, grand and taking up a third of the space. Large windows sat behind it, giving them a grand view of the garden several feet below. Everything was a mash of warm greens and cool blues, gold appearing every so often. Grimmjow found it all overwhelming as well, part of him wishing they were back at Ichigo's keep. There he felt safe, at least, amongst the clutter. His back leaned against the closed door, his head resting for a moment.

"Don't dawdle over there, Grimmjow, we don't have much time!" Ichigo appeared from the far room, already undressed and donning a silk robe. "We need to make this quick if we want to make it."

Confused, Grimmjow glared at him. "What're ya-?"

He had little time to react before Ichigo's lips interlocked with his, the demon's body pressing against him desperately. Startled, Grimmjow pushed him back a bit, growing red in the face. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? _NOW_?!"

Ichigo blinked, surprised. "Well, of course now!" He traced his fingers along Grimmjow's collarbone. "We'll be in for a long dinner, and you'll be far too exhausted to be any fun in bed. You'll need plenty of rest while we're here!"

Sputtering, Grimmjow tried to protest, to find a way out, but quickly succumbed to another kiss. He found himself unable to hold back, as if there were indeed a part of him craving this as well. _Fine_ , he thought. _Guess it's better to do it now_.

It was no surprise that Ichigo had made short work of his clothes, tossing them to the floor without care. His own robe was soon to follow, their bodies intertwined atop the bed. Combined with the events of the day and the thought of dinner with a vampire clan, Grimmjow found it difficult to breathe. And yet, he was somewhat relieved to have the demon by himself. Alone, after all. Between every hurried breath and bite of unadulterated pleasure, Grimmjow lost himself once again.

Sweat rolled down his body and soaked into the mattress, their limbs sticking to each other as they lay exhausted by each other's side. The room was spinning, Ichigo's arms resting on his chest as they always did after they finished. Grimmjow wound long orange strands of hair around his fingers, taking comfort in their softness.

"Even on a time crunch, you never disappoint," Ichigo muttered, half groaning as he trailed his fingers along the scar on Grimmjow's chest. "That was just the boost I needed." He lifted his head, pressing his lips against Grimmjow's. "And you look like you could use a bath before we leave." His eyes simmered as he dragged his teeth lightly over Grimmjow's neck.

Jolting slightly under his touch, Grimmjow smirked. "Sure." He felt Ichigo bite, his sharp teeth managing to leave his skin unpunctured somehow. His own fingers gripped Ichigo's hair tightly, letting out a small grunt.

The warm water was amazing and smelled of herbs as soon as he entered the room. He could feel Ichigo's hand run over his body, slow and steady. Grimmjow eventually returned the favor, feeling the demon's cold limbs tremble ever so slightly under his hands. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

Grimmjow was surprised when they entered the bedroom, only to find that their clothes had been replaced with new ones. He turned to Ichigo, who waved it off dismissively. "They'll bring your old clothes back," he reassured the Hunter. "They're just being washed. Besides, these clothes are just fine. You'll like them."

They were breathable, different from anything Grimmjow was used to wearing. Dark blue striped robes that folded with the right side under the left and tied at the waist, flowing loosely off his body. He grimaced as he noticed the top of his scar was exposed but knew there was little time to deal with it.

Ichigo smiled, straightening him out a bit before taking a step back. "Looks good on you," he said, pressing down on the cotton fabric. "You should wear things like this more often, if you ask me."

"Yeah, ya wish," Grimmjow snarked back, shaking his head slightly. "Then ya'd never get yer mitts off me, would ya?"

"That's the point, smartass." Ichigo laughed, placing the medallion back on his chest. Taking Grimmjow's hand in his, he took a deep breath. "Do you feel ready?"

"No, but ain't much I can do 'bout it, can I?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Like before, Grimmjow found his surroundings changed rather quickly, the bedroom replaced by a dimly lit hall and a large set of iron doors. Grimmjow could feel the oppressive, iron-ridden air overtake him once again, his soft expression replaced by uncertainty and tension. Scents of food drifted through the air, funneling out from between the cracks in the doors and out into the halls. As if on reflex, Grimmjow's stomach growled, which he cursed under his breath.

The doors opened suddenly, pushing inward. A long table stood before them, spanning from a few feet from the doorway to a large fireplace on the far side of the room. Tall, rounded chairs lined the table, with figures already set in place, waiting quietly for them to enter. Even though Grimmjow couldn't make out a single face, he could most definitely feel every eye in the room turn and stare at him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, goosebumps lining his body.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." At the far end of the table, a chair pushed back, with Lord Kuchiki standing at attention. "Thank you for joining us." In unison, chairs pushed back, and the unseen figures stood at attention. "Please, take your seats."

Ichigo walked in first, glancing back as Grimmjow followed him. The sound of their feet clacking against the stone floor echoed far too loudly, setting Grimmjow on edge. Finally, they reached the two empty chairs on the middle right. The chairs slid back on their own, silently waiting for Ichigo and Grimmjow to sit down. _Movin' chairs, huh_ , Grimmjow thought as the chair pulled him up to the table. _What next?_

Looking to his left, Grimmjow found a pair of brown eyes staring at him, nostrils flaring as the figure stared him up and down. Grimmjow could make out tanned skin, with dark markings lining the man's face. Red hair, pulled back in a chaotic ponytail, stuck out in all possible directions. But it was the expression on the man's face that threw Grimmjow for a loop. He was seething silently, as if fighting back the urge to attack Grimmjow on sight. _No duels_ , Grimmjow recalled Ichigo whispering in his ear. _Was he referrin' to this red-headed fuck?_

Food began to slowly rotate around the table, handles and serving utensils at the ready. "Help yourselves," Lord Kuchiki's voice called. "I presume you must be famished."

Grimmjow waited for someone to move first, and thankfully it was Ichigo. He cautiously reached out for the first thing that came his way, scooping it onto his plate and patiently waiting for the next. He couldn't, however, shake the angry look that came his way, burning into him with such malice.

"Allow me to officially welcome you, Ichigo Kurosaki." A different voice spoke this time, a woman's voice. It was closer to Lord Kuchiki, a melodic and comforting sound. "This is a long overdue visit. We had been hoping to see you again. I know my sister Rukia especially hoped to see you here with us."

Glancing to his left, Ichigo nodded. "It's a pleasure. I always enjoy visiting the Kuchiki manor." He lifted his glass, red wine swirling in the clear base. "I've put this visit off for far too long, so I do hope you all can forgive me, Lady Kuchiki."

Leaning forward, the woman's face came into view. Grimmjow looked stunned, realizing just how similar she looked to Rukia. She was a bit taller, he could surmise, with darker eyes, almost indigo, but her pale face and short black hair were almost identical to Rukia's. The Lady rested her chin on the back of her hand, raising her glass as well. "Of course. And I see that you bring a companion with you this time." Her eyes shifted, glistening as they met Grimmjow's. He could see the corners of her lips push further up. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I am pleased to inform you that you are the first human – and Hunter, mind you – that we've had at our dinner table."

"Good to meet ya, too, Lady Kuchiki." The words came out automatically, as if his brain had kicked into survival mode. He tried to copy Ichigo's decorum, stiffening his body, but he knew they could see right through it. "First time I've ever met a vampire, for what it's worth."

Her brows rose. "Really? What luck!" She glanced at her husband, giving him stunned glance. "I am rather curious, Hunter. How do you find us? I have heard many… _stories_ of Hunters encountering our kind, but I am afraid I have never seen one up close." She clasped her hands over her bowl of red soup, scouring him with a simple gaze. "And to find a Hunter who has never encountered one of our kind is… rather peculiar. So, I am curious to hear your take, Grimmjow."

_Jesus Christ_. Grimmjow remained frozen for a moment, unsure where to even start. "Uh, well… for starters, I ain't never seen a place like this." He glanced around as if to make his point. "It's… grand." _Is grand even the right fuckin' word?_ "As for ya, well… yer nothin' like the tales say ya are."

"Tales, huh?" A gruff voice interrupted, coming from the man to Grimmjow's right. "You mean the lies that the Holy Order feeds you miserable swine?" The man tore into a turkey leg, chewing angrily as he stared at Grimmjow. "The ones where ya slit our throats and bleed us dry? The ones where you stab stakes into our hearts and parade us through your towns like trophies?"

" _Renji_." Grimmjow felt the name tear through the air, his body going cold. Lord Kuchiki's voice was dangerous, as if destroying the man in one single word. "There will be no such talk in the presence of our guests. We discussed this at length if you recall."

Cowed by Lord Kuchiki's reprimand, Renji bit back his slew of retorts. Instead, he took another bite of his food, glaring at Grimmjow hatefully.

"Please forgive our head guard, Renji Abarai." Lady Kuchiki's smile never wavered. "Werewolves tend to hold grudges, especially against humans. But I am sure you can understand."

Breaking eye contact with the seething werewolf, Grimmjow nodded. "It's fine. Though I'm surprised werewolves and vampires can live in close quarters."

"That must be one of the many tales you have been told, yes?"

"Yeah."

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "It depends on the clan. The Kuchiki clan has been allied with werewolves since our inception. There are a few who consider them enemies, but… we do not really associate with those clans too much. They preach clan purity and demand that we round up humans as cattle." She waved her hand dismissively. "Terribly drab folk."

"I am also curious to hear what other tales you have heard, Grimmjow." Rukia's voice came from the other side of the table, just past Ichigo. Ichigo leaned back, still gazing at Grimmjow in awe as he allowed Rukia to talk past him. "As you might guess, we do not get out much. You and Ichigo are our lifeline to the outside world right now. So, please, enlighten us. And do not be afraid, we will not take offense to anything less savory."

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow set his fork down on the table. "Alright, well…"

Grimmjow had never in his life felt like this. He was used to living alone, speaking only when he left the house to go to town. Even then, he maybe spoke a sentence or two, even when the preacher hounded him for hours on end. But that night, Grimmjow had spoken more than he had ever dreamed to. And, funnily enough, he didn't find himself despising it. It felt like he had known these people for a long time, like they had dinner like this every night. It hit him weird, deep in his chest. A warmth he hadn't felt in a long, long time. And that warmth continued to grow every time his eyes met Ichigo's.

"You really _are_ an interesting human," Lady Kuchiki stated, chuckling between spoonfuls. "I am delighted that Ichigo brought you along. Who knew that there was more to know about humans beyond their abysmal governmental failings and endless disputes?"

"Speaking of disputes," Lord Kuchiki interjected, "there is still the matter that Ichigo has brought to my attention. The reason that these two are here today." A serious tonal shift brought down the mood, smiles replaced with pensive frowns and narrowed eyes. "Ichigo, if you please…"

With a deep sigh, Ichigo leaned his head forward. Orange hair drifted over his shoulders, golden eyes shimmering. "Yes, of course." He looked up, hands clasped over his plate. "As I informed Lord Kuchiki earlier today, the Sickness has reached a town at the edge of the Woods. Grimmjow has asked for my assistance, as he is the Hunter of this nameless town, but I alone can't stop its spread." He paused. "I assume most here know of the Sickness' spread across the country."

"The last I had heard of it was just after Edeljör's fall." Lady Kuchiki sat back into her chair, frowning down at her bowl. "The outer towns had just started to report symptoms."

"Serves them right," Renji muttered, glancing at Grimmjow. "It's what the humans get for experimenting on Hell Spawn. Let them suffer, for all I care."

Lord Kuchiki didn't say a word, but it wasn't hard to tell that his gaze was ice cold. Renji stopped again, staring down at his food as he picked over it with his claws. His lips moved, muttering unintelligible words, but remaining silent overall.

"Are you asking that we help in eradicating this Sickness from Grimmjow's town?" Lord Kuchiki asked.

Ichigo nodded once. "Indeed. At the very least, I was hoping that you could lend us aid in any way possible." Grimmjow looked toward Lord Kuchiki, his expression purposeful. Hopeful, even.

There was a moment of silence, Lord Kuchiki resting atop his crossed hands, staring into the darkness beyond. Grimmjow was almost afraid to breathe, as if it would be too loud, breaking the unbearable silence.

"As much as I wish I could provide you with aid, Ichigo, I simply do not know how to help." Lord Kuchiki sounded downcast. "The Sickness is still a new affliction to Hell Spawn. We do not know its source, nor its point of suffering. With the Holy Order keeping its creation tightly sealed away, we cannot provide direction or service. And, without directly involving ourselves in human affairs, we cannot find either of these things."

_Crap_. Grimmjow's head dropped, his face reflecting on the surface of his wine. _I was afraid he'd say that._

"I understand, Lord Kuchiki." Ichigo sounded a bit disappointed as well, but his voice remained pleasant. "And I would not want for you to expose yourself to the human populace again. That would be… disastrous."

"It is a shame, though." Lady Kuchiki looked up, glancing at a despondent Grimmjow. "Despite my own misgivings for your kind, Grimmjow, I had hoped we could help you."

"It's alright." Grimmjow exhaled, meeting her eyes. "We'll figure out somethin'."

"Yes, I am sure we will," Ichigo added.

Standing up slowly, Lord Kuchiki addressed the room. "I believe we should adjourn for now," he declared. "Tomorrow, we shall discuss this further. Sleep on it and we will continue over breakfast. You must be exhausted."

Hearing that, Grimmjow immediately felt his body sag. His limbs were going limp, eyes weighing heavy. It shouldn't have surprised him but feeling the weight of exhaustion wash over him again disoriented him a bit. His chair pulled away from the table, allowing him to stumble away. Ichigo's hand crept up to his shoulder, walking alongside him as they silently followed the others out.

"Not what you wanted to hear," the demon whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

But Grimmjow shook his head. "Don't be." He could feel his body lean into Ichigo's touch. "Like I said, we'll figure somethin' out. Maybe go into one of the cities."

"You want to venture that far from town?" Ichigo whispered. "I mean, I am perfectly fine with that. The Woods are large and expansive, but… doesn't your town need you?"

_He's right, dammit_. Grimmjow grimaced, eyes closing for a moment. _He's right, I can't be gone for too long. But what choice do we have?_

"Don't think about it now," Ichigo said. "We'll talk about it after we sleep, alright?"

All Grimmjow could do was nod, his scowl pensive and his eyes staring at nothing until they reached the room. He barely remembered hitting the bed, darkness swallowing him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hear me out. I wasn't supposed to have a chapter ready this quickly. I planned to write Chapter 3 on Friday and have it up by Sunday. What ended up happening was I had a huge burst of inspiration this morning and wrote nonstop during my downtime at work (it's been a little slow, so I have time right now) and wrote a chapter well over 5,000 words in less than six hours. Finished it. Done. So... here we are. And now I should take a break, because I do have other things to keep writing. Enjoy this chapter! I appreciate everyone's feedback! i love writing Ichigo and Grimmjow's dynamic like this; it is so much fun!
> 
> Love y'all, see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_And through the broken stream,_

_We find ourselves drifting_

_Till we find our long-lost dream_

_Dancing, twisting into the forest green_

The words sank into the walls of the wooden cabin, flowing gently over his sleepy body as she sang. His small fingers interlaced in her long blue hair, dark eyes reflecting nothing at all. Her face reflected the fireplace, and her smile was just as warm.

It was hazy, dimmed, but Grimmjow could make it out with tired eyes. The sadness that lingered on her face as she held him close.

"Mama…"

"Yes, love?"

Shadows drifted along the dirt floor, churning and changing into frightening shapes. Yet, Grimmjow never felt more… safe. Her hand rubbed his back soothingly, his eyes growing heavier.

"Where's dad?" His voice had slowed, his chest rising and falling into the rhythm of sleep.

She said nothing, leaning from side to side on her old stool. But he could almost taste the sorrow that drifted off her soul.

_Losing our paths as we sing,_

_Frozen and stiff to the bone_

_No, child, don't stay till spring_

Her song trailed off into the darkness, his body slumping into hers as she let her head gently rest against his.

_Please, never forget your home…_

* * *

The light was dim when Grimmjow opened his eyes, the large room feeling cavernous to his freshly awake mind. His body weighed heavily, sinking into the mattress. Ichigo's head was once again on his chest, still wearing his robes from earlier. His breath was cold against his chest, but somehow it felt rather comforting.

_That dream again, huh?_

It had been so long since he'd last dreamt of his mother. He could practically feel her fingers on his back still, rubbing up and down as she sent him off to sleep. Grimmjow closed his eyes, reaching up to rub his face. He'd prefer a dreamless sleep over that dream any day.

Ichigo stirred slightly, his taloned hand turning to a loose fist on Grimmjow's chest. Reaching up, Grimmjow ran his fingers through the demon's hair, letting it snake through his fingers delicately. It soothed him, easing that tightness in his chest left behind from his waking dream.

And yet, her song echoed in his ears, dancing dangerously in his mind. Like a haunted warning that drifted from the woods beyond.

"Grimm…"

Ichigo's voice was small, hitched. Looking down, Grimmjow could see that the demon was still sound asleep, but his face was agitated. Dreaming. _Guess demons can do that, too._ Instinctively, Grimmjow reached up, his hand resting on Ichigo's head. Eyes darted behind closed lids, indicating it was a stressful dream. _The hell're ya dreamin' in there, Kurosaki?_

"… don't… wait for…" His voice sounded different, scared. It struck the Hunter as odd, his heart jumping in his chest as he heard Ichigo's pleas. "Wait for… me…"

_Is he really dreamin' about me?_ "Kurosaki." Grimmjow whispered gently, brushing his hand over the demon's head. "Oi, Kurosaki."

Suddenly, Ichigo's face tightened, his eyes opening wide and his breathing erratic. For a split second, Grimmjow could see brown irises resting in black sclera, full of fear. But they were soon overtaken by golden hues, pupils narrowing to their normal slits as they darted around the room.

Grimmjow met his gaze, noticing the slight change in his eyes. _What the hell's up with that?_ "Ya were talkin' in yer sleep." He didn't know what to do, his hand hovering near the demon's face. "You alright?"

His head drooping forward, Ichigo let out a long exhale. "Sorry… it was…" His body turned, resuming its previous position, with his head resting on Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo's expression was half hidden as his face was pressed against Grimmjow's chest, but the Hunter could make out the anguish still shimmering in his eyes. "It was just a bad dream. Sorry to worry you."

"Ya dreamin' 'bout me?" Grimmjow couldn't fight his curiosity, eyes narrowing.

Ichigo stiffened, looking up at him again. He seemed to debate what to say next, his lips parted. "What makes you say that?" He tried to sound playful, but there was a shake in the back of his throat, trembling as he spoke.

Giving a half-hearted smirk, Grimmjow replied, "Ya said my name at least once." He studied Ichigo's expression, surprised at just how… scared he looked. Like a lost child. "What were ya dreamin' 'bout?"

Looking away, Ichigo sat up a bit. His eyes followed the scar that trailed down Grimmjow's chest, as if it could take him far, far away. Concern in his eyes, Grimmjow sat up as well, his smile fading. "Must've been bad, given yer reaction."

"The more I try to remember it, the more it begins to fade." Ichigo sounded hollow, his voice small and lifeless. "And I'm not sure I really want to remember it either." He looked up, sighing. "Sorry."

_Bastard just doesn't wanna tell me_ , Grimmjow thought, stifling a yawn. _Whatever. Don't matter either way_. He looked back out the window, seeing the sun set below the lush tree line. "It's… nighttime already?" Grimmjow muttered. "How long was I 'sleep for?"

Drawing closer, Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow, his head resting on his shoulder. "Time is different here," he said, his voice closer to normal now. "Vampires like to venture out into the world when there are fewer people out and about, so they made this place run on a different time. When it's winter on your end, it's summer for them. Our day is their night." His lips drifted along Grimmjow's neck, a low hum emanating from his throat. "It's why humans think vampires are afraid of sunlight."

"How'd they manage to do that?"

"Magic, of course. A refined magic they've perfected over the millennia." Ichigo pulled back, smirking. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow pushed out of bed. "Yeah, sure." He pulled off his wrinkled robe, stumbling towards the bathroom. His bare feet slapped against the stone tile, candles lighting as he entered. The large, wooden bath was already full, steam drifting off the surface of the water. It was as if it had known in advance, preparing itself for him. _This is some kinda magic, too_ , I bet, he thought, sinking into the water. He could smell the infused sage, feeling it soak into his body. _So… strange_.

"Tell me…" Ichigo's voice trailed through the air, drifting over Grimmjow as he entered the room. His feet touched the water, his body sliding in easily as he sidled up beside Grimmjow. "Are you still thinking about venturing to one of the cities, Grimmjow?" He hunched forward, pale arms hugging his legs close to his chest.

"Well, yeah." Grimmjow let his head rest against the side of the bath. "I don't have any other ideas, and just givin' up's not somethin' I'm willin' to do." He turned his head, meeting Ichigo's gaze. "Are there any other options ya can think of, Kurosaki? 'Cause if so, I'm all ears."

Orange hair drifted in the bathwater, spiraling outward and drifting over Grimmjow's leg and arm. He could feel them loop over his fingers, like a living thing that wished to latch on. "Well, I can think of one person who we should visit before venturing into a city." He nodded slightly, weighing the options in his head. "Although, he is rather far from your town, so it would still be a bit of an issue."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Who're ya thinkin' of?" He shifted, his interest piqued. "Another friend of yers?"

"An old friend," Ichigo said. "Someone I've known longer than most. He's been helpful in more ways than I could ever repay." He paused, thinking for a moment. "He'll probably know something. He deals in all kinds of matters, both Human and Hell Spawn." Flashing a smile, Ichigo chuckled. "Hell, he could give us a good starting point if we ask nicely."

"Yeah, but who's this guy?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Another one of yer past… _pets_ or somethin'?" There was a bite to his voice, still irritated about yesterday's introductions.

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head profusely. "Kisuke Urahara? No way!" He stifled his laughter, nudging Grimmjow playfully. "He'd get a good laugh out of that if he'd heard you say that. No, Kisuke's more… of a mentor?" He tilted his head to the side. "I guess that's the best way of putting it. A sly bastard when he wants to be, but his cunning is unrivaled as far as I'm concerned. He's lived in the Woods for as long as I can remember."

"Yer hopin' he's got information on the Sickness?"

"He just might. He meets all types of beings."

Grimmjow hesitated before asking, "Is this guy Human?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, he's not exactly Hell Spawn. But he's for sure not Human."

"Is there somethin' between the two?" Grimmjow looked confused.

"I… don't know, to be honest. Kisuke's a bit of an enigma. He likes to dance around the subject." Ichigo exhaled, sinking further into the bath. "I kind of gave up trying to figure that out a long time ago. Perhaps it's really none of my business."

"Then let's go see 'im." Lifting his hand, Grimmjow let the water in his palm trickle down his arm until it went empty. "If he's got somethin' that can help, I'll gladly take it."

"His information comes with a cost, you understand," Ichigo warned. "He doesn't give it away for free."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Fine. What'll I need?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, his eyes half-lidded. His lips turned up into a gentle smile as he leaned into Grimmjow. "You really will do anything for your town, without hesitation." His hands began to wander. "I don't understand you."

Grimmjow's eyes turned away, his lips drawing a thin line on his face. "It's all I got. Ain't nothin' out there for me in the world." He quickly looked back, seeing Ichigo's expression change from playful to soft. "Some of the people there ain't too annoyin' either. Don't really want them gone that bad."

"I was right, then." Ichigo's voice wavered a bit, his eyes trailing his hand as he traced along Grimmjow's jaw. "You really are a lot like me." He looked up when Grimmjow stiffened, letting out a low chuckle. "In that you're actually rather lonely, too."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Lonely? Ha. That's funny."

"You think you're not?"

"I ain't lonely. Never have been."

Ichigo smiled, his eyes closing for a moment as he let his hand fall away. "People who aren't lonely generally don't have to say they aren't." He opened them again. "I've known my share of complete, utter loneliness. It can be maddening."

Leaning forward, Grimmjow's face was only a few inches from Ichigo's. "Ya don't know me as well as ya think ya do, Kurosaki."

"On the contrary." Talons traced along Grimmjow's legs under the surface of the water, gently caressing him. "I seem to know you better than you know yourself. And that surprises me the more we are around one another."

_Bastard._ Grimmjow felt his frustration mix with desire, his hands pressed tightly against the stone floor of the bath. "Oh, yeah? What do ya know, then?"

"I know I can smell the magic in your blood." Ichigo drifted closer, long hair drifting over Grimmjow's lap. "It's boiling in your veins, especially when you're angry. Or when you want to fuck me. Either way, it's there. And you have no idea how to use it." He looked up. "I also know that you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Grimmjow's voice was ragged, gripping Ichigo's wrists. He was fighting back every urge to do… god-knows-what. "Afraid of you? Fuck you."

"No, not of me." Ichigo was reaching down, down between them, grabbing Grimmjow, who took in a deep, sharp breath. "The same thing you were afraid of when you first came to me. You're afraid of losing everything. All of the things you worked so hard to protect, just to slip through your fingers because of your ignorance."

He felt Ichigo's hand work on him, pressed against his throbbing flesh, Grimmjow's nostrils flared.

"Am I wrong, Hunter?"

"S-shit." Grimmjow couldn't move, that familiar warmth of pleasure poisoning his body.

"You like to say you're not lonely, but you display all the symptoms." His grip on Grimmjow was gentle enough, but Ichigo could see Grimmjow's eyes drift listlessly. Crawling on top, his lips pressed along his neck, taking in the warmth of his flesh. Every vein was pounding, his heart rushing as he succumbed to ecstasy. "It's alright to be lonely. It makes you Human."

Gasping for air, Grimmjow shuddered with every tiny bite. "I-if… that makes me so… fuckin'… Human…" He gasped again, growling as he tried to keep control. "Then what does that make ya, Kurosaki?"

Pausing, Ichigo pulled back a bit. Grimmjow watched as he sat up, eyes studying him once again. _Take that, asshole._ Grimmjow almost reveled in that small jab until he realized that Ichigo looked lost again. Guilt burned through his body, his heart racing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-."

Grimmjow couldn't say another word, Ichigo's lips overtaking them hungrily. He hadn't expected that as a response, but he didn't try to pull away. It was a different kind of kiss; something he'd never felt before. Terrified. _He's scared of somethin'_. The thought echoed in Grimmjow's head as he pulled Ichigo closer. _So… so fuckin' scared._

Pushing Ichigo against the wall of the bath, Grimmjow felt the demon press into him as he unleashed his own frustration with each movement. His abdomen seared as he pressed deeper in, hearing Ichigo gasp, begging in an unintelligible voice. It was soft, small as he begged for more. Each word was broken, but Grimmjow understood somehow. His hands gripped Ichigo's waist, his head spinning as he thrusted again and again. All Grimmjow could do in turn was groan as the tension in his body grew.

_Afraid… you're afraid…_

The words only drove the Hunter further over the edge, water splashing around them as his movements grew faster. _Ain't afraid… I ain't…_

"Grimm…!" Ichigo's voice was a whine, falling away as his claws dug into the wood.

_You… goddamn bastard…_

The tension snapped, Grimmjow's body doubling over as he let go. Ichigo cried out, bucking for a moment before slumping forward, gasping for air. The water began to settle again, spunk rising and drifting outward. Grimmjow's cheek rested against the demon's back, his cool flesh easing the flush on his face. It took a moment for the world to stop spinning, Ichigo's body shuddering under his touch.

"Grimmjow…" His voice sultry, Ichigo looked back. Splintered wood sat under his talons, falling into the dirtied water. "I…"

"Ya don't have to answer that." Sitting up, Grimmjow let out a long exhale. His eyes were softer than before, his mouth a mild frown. "It was a stupid question, really. I was just pissed off."

Leaning back into Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo's breathing remained erratic. "It's… not really that stupid a question." He lifted his hand out of the water, splinters falling away from his pale fingers. "It just threw me off… more than anything."

_About time._ Grimmjow watched him listlessly, his head still buzzing. Feeling Ichigo's body against his set him on fire, burning into gentle embers. _Was beginnin' to wonder if anythin' would unsettle this asshole._

"Even after all this time, you'd think I'd understand myself better." Ichigo leaned his head back, meeting Grimmjow's eyes. "But the truth is I feel lost sometimes. Even as a demon. I don't always have all the answers. Sometimes my own actions surprise me." He tilted his head, sharp teeth brushing against his bottom lip. "Like I'm more…"

"More Human than ya'd like to admit." Grimmjow grimaced. "Is that what yer tryin' to say?"

Ichigo didn't respond, pulling away gently. Water ran down his body, distorting the small, faint bruises on his waist where Grimmjow's fingers had pressed. He reached for a towel, drying himself off as he paused for a moment. "I suppose so." He gave Grimmjow a lazy smirk. "We should get ready. I bet they're almost done making breakfast."

"Hey." Grimmjow's voice was louder than he'd intended, but it was too late to worry.

"Yes?"

"I'm not yer pet, got it?"

Toweling off his hair, Ichigo chuckled. "Of course you're not." He walked out of the bathroom, calling back. "That was just for your safety!"

Grumbling, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "Ya kinda meant it." He reached for a towel, steam rising from his arm.

* * *

It felt amazing to be back in his normal clothes. Buttoning his shirt, Grimmjow felt the cold buttons press into his fingertips. His clothes smelled like sandalwood, a comforting scent as it hit his nose. He'd never seen his old clothes so well cared for; even the busted seams were tended to, with seamless patches on small holes. _Is that magic or someone goin' above'n beyond?_

"So, has it been decided then?" Ichigo asked, brushing out his hair one last time. "We'll be paying a visit to Kisuke?"

"That's what I figured." Grimmjow pulled his arms through his vest, adjusting it with a small tug. "But we gotta make a quick pit stop."

Turning, Ichigo gave him a look of confusion. "Pit stop?"

"Yep." Grimmjow rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, glancing up briefly. "Gotta stop by my place to pick up a few things."

"Wait, you… oh, I see." Ichigo smirked. "You just want to check up on the town, don't you?"

"That's part of it."

"You know if the Order sees you, they'll detain you."

"We're stoppin' by my house. It's just on the outskirts of the Woods." Grimmjow shook his head. "They ain't gonna see me."

Adjusting his robes, Ichigo approached Grimmjow, looking him over. "I could arrange to have whatever you need made up for you. We don't have to go there."

"I thought ya were the one goin' on 'bout how I shouldn't wander too far from town." Grimmjow gave him a look. "Besides, what I need ya can't fabricate. Trust me."

Nodding, Ichigo reached out, touching Grimmjow's scar, feeling the rigid edges beneath his talons. "That's fine. But we'll have to be quick. They'll no doubt be watching."

"That's the plan."

A knock pounded on their door, loud and angry. "I know you two're awake!"

Grimmjow was immediately on guard, reaching for his rifle on the bed. But Ichigo stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "Come in, Renji," Ichigo called. Their eyes turned to the door, awaiting whatever onslaught they were about to face.

The doors pushed open, an enraged Renji seething as he stormed in. His brows furrowed, the dark tattoos along his forehead warping. Sharp teeth were exposed, grinding as he tried to contain incredible rage. "You bastards! Rukia's gone!"

The pair glanced at each other in shock before meeting Renji's face. "I… what?" Ichigo spoke at last.

"Rukia _is GONE_!" The werewolf jabbed a finger in Ichigo's face. "She snuck out of the mansion sometime last night! All so she could help you two assholes in your little scheme to help some small, pathetic, unimportant _HUMAN TOWN_!"

Ichigo raised his hands, motioning for Renji to take a step back. "Calm yourself," he said, his voice taking on a firm tone. "Take a deep breath. I'm sure she hasn't gone far, she just-."

" _You!_ " Turning his attention to Grimmjow, Renji's lips pulled back in a snarl. Pink gums were exposed, his back hunched over as he encroached on Grimmjow's space. "This is all because of you. Now she's off on her own, doing who-knows-what?!" His fingers slowly curled into cruel, bony claws, ready to lash out at any second. "I knew I should've slashed your throat the moment you walked through that door, Hunter!"

Eyes narrowing, Grimmjow tilted his head to the side. _So, he's the one waitin' in the dark when we arrived._ He could sense the same tension as the day before, sensing the ache in Renji's limbs as they readied to pounce. "Did yer master send ya here to bark our door?" Grimmjow shot back.

"YOU FUCKIN'-!"

"I ain't have anythin' to do with yer girl runnin' out into the wild like that. It was her choice, wasn't it?"

Claws outstretched, Renji nearly pushed him to the floor.

"Renji."

It was a simple sentence. Nothing particularly special about it. But the depths in the voice that spoke it were cavernous. Grimmjow's blood ran cold just hearing it, looking over Renji's shoulder to see Lord and Lady Kuchiki standing in the doorway. Slate grey eyes shimmered dangerously, red streaks of light simmering along his pupils. "Do not harm the Hunter. You were given no orders to attack anyone. Simply to summon them.

Something shifted on Grimmjow's back, holding him upright. He turned his head, seeing Ichigo stand there, eyes dark and teeth bared. Something dark hovered around him, like a thick black smoke of rage. Grimmjow couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he hadn't realized that the demon had been behind him, ready to strike back. He felt his heart race beneath his chest, his body taking a moment to realize what had just happened.

Gliding into the room, Lord Kuchiki stood over Renji. "Stand back."

Rising, Renji slowly straightened his back, unable to meet Lord Kuchiki's eyes. "Yes, my lord." His breathing was uneven, claws disappearing. "My apologies. I let my anger get a hold of me."

"Leave." The command was terse, Lord Kuchiki focusing on Grimmjow and Ichigo now. He didn't watch as the werewolf stepped into the hall, leaving the two vampires to speak.

"My apologies to you both." Lady Kuchiki took her place by her husband, indigo eyes half-lidded and brows narrowed. "I am afraid that Renji is a bit… _attached_ to my sister. He is very protective of her."

Grimmjow scoffed, standing on his own now. "I'll say."

"Pay him no mind. We will speak with him later." Lord Kuchiki's voice was cold. "However, Rukia has indeed left in the middle of the night. We found a letter in her room earlier this morning."

"Do you know where?" Ichigo seemed a bit more relaxed, but the agitation on his face still remained. "Did she state where she was going?"

Sighing, Lady Kuchiki pulled out a sheet of paper, clutching it between pale fingers. "According to her note, she states that she is heading for the Shiba Manor. That and she took one of the servants with her." Shaking her head, she handed the letter to Ichigo. "I am relieved she has not left by herself, but it is a bit concerning."

"Rukia will fare well," Lord Kuchiki added, eyes closing. "But I am rather perturbed that she chose to leave so hastily."

Ichigo looked shocked, glancing up at Grimmjow. "She's… going to see if she can find more information from the Shiba Clan?"

"Yes, so it appears." Lady Kuchiki folded her arms stiffly over her chest. "The Shiba Clan had close ties in Edeljör before it fell. Their spies had a finger on the pulse of Holy Order dealings. My guess is that she hopes to find any information on the Sickness she can find."

"I didn't know that," Ichigo muttered, rereading the letter quickly. "If I had, we would've gone there straight away."

Lord Kuchiki's eyes opened once more. "I doubt they would have been as open with you two. They do not trust outsiders that much. But Rukia has had dealings with them in the past, with one of their late family members." His expression twisted slightly, stiff brows dipping down. "Kaien Shiba was head of intelligence. They had worked together in the past, during more uncertain times."

Grimmjow peered over Ichigo's shoulder, trying to make out the scribbles on the page, but they were foreign runes to him. An unspeakable language. "But… why?" he asked, looking back at them. "Why'd she go off and do somethin' like that?"

The lord and lady glanced at one another, hesitating for a moment. Then, breaking the silence, Lord Kuchiki replied, "Because Rukia can tell you mean a great deal to the Demon of the Woods." Grey eyes turned to Ichigo, who looked up. "Ichigo means a great deal to Rukia, and since you seem to be important to him, she is determined to help. She feels she owes Ichigo a great deal."

"I had a feeling something like this would happen," Lady Kuchiki said. "But I did not know whether to broach the subject with her. However, she has made her choice, and we in turn will make ours."

_Jesus, this got way more serious'n I thought it would._ Grimmjow swallowed, glancing between the two vampires.

"As this Sickness is something that could pose a threat to our clan and other Hell Spawn down the line, we have decided that the Kuchiki clan will use its influence." Lord Kuchiki's voice rang out, as if issuing a proclamation to a large crowd. "I believe it is not only in our best interest, but in the interest of our allies that we act. It will not be direct contact with the human populace; we will continue to work in the shadows. We intend to not only end this plague but fight against the possible wave of Holy Order insurgence at our doorstep."

The demon's smile reappeared, a mix of excitement and confusion. "T-that's great news, Lord Kuchiki. But I thought-."

"Yes. We initially had no intention of involving ourselves." Lady Kuchiki unfolded her arms, placing a hand on Lord Kuchiki's shoulder. "But with Rukia's involvement, we would be remiss if we stayed silent. It would not be a good look to have only one of our members making an effort."

_What… what do I even say to this?_ Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. _I ain't sure what if I should say anythin' at all. It ain't really about me so much as it is fightin' the Holy Order back, but damn._

"Grimmjow."

Jolting, Grimmjow stood upright as the lord spoke his name. "I do not think I need to reiterate to you how grave this situation is. It will not go without notice by the Holy Order. Once they realize you are in league with Hell Spawn, you will become a target." He seemed to size up the Hunter, grey eyes barely moving. "Are you prepared for this?"

"Uh… I s'ppose so." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo. "I was already ready to go against the Order in the first place. I wasn't their biggest fan in the first place. But… I guess it's more dire'n just eradicatin' some spiritual affliction this time."

"It is." Lord Kuchiki nodded. "Though you may be a Hunter, I do believe it would be wise to consider you a tentative ally. Would you agree?"

_What the fuck?_ "Y-yeah, sure…"

"Excellent." His eyes turning to Ichigo, Lord Kuchiki continued. "What are the two of you planning on next, if I may inquire?"

"We're paying a visit to Kisuke Urahara."

"Ah, the Shopkeeper." There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes for a brief moment. A hint of… agitation. "Yes, a good idea. And from there?"

Grimmjow sighed. "We planned on goin' to one of the larger cities. Find out what we can."

Lord Kuchiki seemed hesitant, staring between the two for a moment. "That should be fine. But be wary. The Holy Order has spies and informants hidden in every dark corner and alley. Be sure to stay hidden."

"Of course." Ichigo smiled. "We'll be just fine. This won't be my first time venturing into a large Human city, after all."

_That doesn't surprise me_ , Grimmjow thought.

"Do you require anything on your trip?" Lady Kuchiki asked.

"No, we should be fine." Ichigo nodded. "But thank you. We should be off. There's plenty of work that needs to be done."

"You will not be joining us for breakfast?" She looked between the two. "Must you hurry off so soon?"

But Lord Kuchiki placed a hand over hers. "I am afraid they are correct. I do not exactly know your situation at the moment, Grimmjow, but I suspect that the Order believes you are either a traitor or dead."

"Or both," Grimmjow said, shrugging. "Either way, we ain't got time to sit 'round." He nodded apologetically towards Lady Kuchiki. "Sorry."

She smiled serenely. "No need to worry. Perhaps next time."

_Next time?!_

"Until we meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki." Lord Kuchiki gave Ichigo a deep nod before departing, his robes sweeping the floor elegantly as the lord and lady made their exit. "May you journey be fruitful."

Ichigo was a flurry of action, gathering his belongings quickly; however, Grimmjow stood motionless, staring into the emptiness that they left behind.

"This is good news." Ichigo sounded hopeful, chipper. "With the Kuchiki's on our side, this should be-!"

"Ya know, if someone'd told me that one day, I'd not only meet a vamp, but be considered his ally, I'd've thought they were crazy." Grimmjow turned, still dazed. "What the hell's my life come to, Kurosaki?"

Laughing, the demon handed him his coat and rifle. "Things just get more exciting for you, don't they, Mr. I'm-Not-Lonely-I-Swear!" Ichigo patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't get too overwhelmed. We still have plenty of things left to do."

_Right_. He glanced down, feeling the familiar weight of his gun in hand. _This ain't some small-town shit anymore. This is… like goin' to war 'er somethin'._

* * *

"HUNTER!"

The serenity of the garden was sullied, split by the werewolf's shout. Turning, Grimmjow grimaced, looking to see Renji standing in one of the trees. He could feel Ichigo tensing up, ready to fight if need be. But Grimmjow knew he wouldn't need it. "Yeah, wolfy? What's yer deal now?"

Jumping down, Renji bounded over, standing a foot or so away. The malice in his eyes was palpable, radiating off him even. "I challenge you to a dual!"

"Not happening!" Ichigo was quick to interject. "We don't have the time, nor are we interested." His gloved hands adjusted on the straps of his pack, golden eyes narrowing to slits. "Perhaps some other day, but Grimmjow will be doing no such thing."

"Sorry, wolfy." Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear, exposing teeth. "I ain't got time for yer shit today."

"Th-then, I chall-!"

"I'm not interested either, Renji." Ichigo's voice was firm. "Go back to Lord Kuchiki. I'm sure he needs you now more than ever."

Seething, Renji stepped closer, glaring at Grimmjow. "Just you wait, Hunter." The sound of his claws forming pricked Grimmjow's ears. "The next time we meet, you're not gonna be so lucky. We will duel, even if I have to drag you away from the others, do you understand me?" His voice was low, eyes darting erratically.

Sighing, Grimmjow turned away. "Look, I got better things to worry 'bout. If this is 'bout yer little grudge, save it for the Order. I ain't interested in some angry wolf." He waved, following Ichigo out into the cold winter morning. "See ya whenever, wolfy. Hope yer girl comes back safe'n'sound."

"BASTARD!"

Smirking, Grimmjow felt snowflakes land on his face, the wind beating against him as they began their descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm back with another one. Yep. I waited two whole days, wrote a paragraph of one of my other fics, then had a dream about this chapter. Specifically the dream scene! So... here we are lol. Another chapter this week, but I bet you guys aren't complaining :)
> 
> Cimila, when you're finished with your deadline and find that there are now four chapters waiting for you, I hope you enjoy lol. It's been a lot of fun. This just happens to be the gift that keeps on giving haha.
> 
> As for this story, I have a playlist for it! It's small for now, but I'll grow it more as I continue writing. It's the [Of Pine and Soot](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5aC9Bf9Db3Lo0qAsehCBM6) playlist and features songs I listen to while writing/songs that inspire my work! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun hung heavy, pressing orange and yellow tones into the swollen winter sky. Shadows cast long as Grimmjow stepped over snow-covered obstacles, feeling Ichigo's fingers grip his arm gently. Even with Ichigo's speed, the day was quickly turning to night. _Perfect,_ he thought. _They ain't gonna catch me in the dark. But…_ He grimaced, thinking of the Holy Order's eyes locked on his house.

"Nervous?" Ichigo nudged him, looking ahead. "Relax. If anything happens, I'll be right there to help you."

"Somehow I ain't feelin' so relieved to hear ya say that." Grimmjow groaned, glancing behind them. With every step they took, he felt like a dozen eyes were glued to their backs. _I know this is his forest,_ he thought, _but I ain't sure we're not bein' followed._

Ichigo chuckled briefly. "I won't let anything happen. You should learn to trust me by now." His eyes lifted, golden hues reflecting the bold hues of the sky. "You're just as skittish as the day I first laid eyes on you."

His face screwing up in disagreement, Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, I was way more skittish that day." He adjusted his grip on the strap of his rifle, fingers digging into the worn, olive-green canvas. Frayed threads stuck out from under his palm. "I thought I was gonna chicken out before even I made it into the forest."

"Really?" Ichigo looked surprised. "To hear you admit that is quite something."

_Man, I must be tired if I'm spillin' my guts like this_. Sighing, the Hunter pressed forward. His surroundings seemed familiar with each passing moment, a sense of relief and dread washing over him at once. _Just gotta get my stuff and book it outta here as fast as I can. Simple as that_.

To his dismay, Ichigo looked incredibly excited. His smile widened, his grip tightening as he leaned into Ichigo. "The hell's yer deal, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow muttered.

"I get to see your home at last, that's what!" The demon looked up at him, his grin turning evil. "I've secretly always wanted to know what it looked like! I wonder if it's a complete state of disarray! Or maybe it's empty!" He gasped. "Or maybe you're a secret patron of the arts! Do you have a gallery or something in your place, Grimmjow?" Slyly, he tugged on Grimmjow's arm, reveling in the Hunter's irritation.

"What kinda person do ya take me for? And why do ya wanna see my place so bad?"

"Because I believe a person's house tells you a lot about the person."

His brows furrowing, Grimmjow tilted his head. "Huh?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's something I've noticed for a long time. A person's home is only filled with the things that they deem important. It reflects their interests, aspirations, hopes, dreams… you name it." He paused, looking away with a wistful expression on his face. "A home is a person's own little world. Their own forest. A part of themselves manifested. Sacred."

"The hell're ya goin' on about?"

"What do you think my home says about me, Grimmjow?"

Taken aback by the question, Grimmjow paused. "Are you talkin' about the woods or yer place?"

"Perhaps both." Ichigo's expression was pensive now. "I've always wanted to know what people thought of me based on that."

_What a fuckin' odd thing to think about_. But Grimmjow recalled Ichigo's home, the orderly chaos that lined every wall, floor and ceiling. The way it smelled of earth, soot, pine, food and everything in between. The feel of the fire on his weary bones and the softness of the sofas. "Uh, well…" He hesitated, trying his best to come up with the words. "Yer kinda hard to read. Yer place really reflects that, I think."

"R-really?" Ichigo sounded like he had been caught off guard, blinking in surprise.

_There's that look again_ , Grimmjow noticed. The long stare, the slack look of loss and confusion. "I guess. It ain't a bad thing, if that's what yer worried about. Ya just… have a lot of things on yer mind, I guess. Lived a long time. Lived different lives." _Is that even the right answer?_ He grimaced. _This all sounds so dumb_.

"Huh." Ichigo's head leaned back, his eyes staring up at the sky. He remained silent for a moment before asking, "And what about the woods?" His pupils moved, glancing at Grimmjow from the corners of his eyes. "What do they say about me?"

That was an even more perplexing question. They were close to the tree line; he could practically sense it. And yet, somehow, the forest seemed to swell around him, staring. Waiting for an answer. "I ain't too sure."

"Really?"

"If I had to say, it'd be… vast."

His head leveling once again, Ichigo began to laugh. "Vast?!"

Grimmjow sputtered. "A-a person can be vast, right? Or'm I usin' that word wrong er somethin'?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo patted his arm. "No, no, you're right. I just don't think I was expecting that answer." He stopped suddenly, bringing Grimmjow to a halt along with him.

Dimly lit windows and thin rivulets of smoke could be seen through the trees, a clearing that lasted for at least a mile or more sitting before them. The town was still awake at this hour, the sound of the church bell ringing echoing through the woods and beyond, up towards the mountains. It was six o'clock. The realization that he was so close to home finally hit Grimmjow, his shoulders sagging a bit.

_I hope…_

Inhaling, he pushed the thought away. _Ain't got time to be thinkin' bout that. Get in, get out, get goin'._ "This way." Gently, he pulled Ichigo with him. "My place's slightly east of here." He could just make it out in the dying light, the western facing wall blazing a bright orange as the sun sat behind the trees. Ichigo followed without protest, their legs moving quickly along the perimeter. But Grimmjow held his breath, as if afraid someone would sense him by breath alone.

His house looked the same as it always did. Small, square, and bleak. Thick, hewn logs held by mortar, with frosted windows and snow-packed doorway; yes, he had finally made it back. It looked so cold, uninviting.

"Wow, would you look at that!" Ichigo kept his voice low, but his enthusiasm was leaking through. "An actual human home! I'm not sure if I've ever been in one that looked like this, though. At least, not that I remember."

"Sorry it ain't fancy," Grimmjow muttered, leaning against a tree. Only twenty feet away, he thought, counting the distance. Twenty. I can bolt. And I ain't see any signs of the Order. We should be in the clear. "If I'd known I'd be havin' a guest, I'd've gussy it up more er whatever."

"Don't be like that," Ichigo teased. "It's quaint. I'm not judging. I live underground, after all."

"Yeah, in a magical li'l cave. Hardly humble or _quaint_."

Grabbing Grimmjow's wrist and preventing him from walking any further, the playful look in Ichigo's eyes vanished. They followed a set of tracks in the snow, leading from the town and toward the front door. "It looks like someone might already be here," Ichigo whispered.

Blue eyes widening in shock, Grimmjow turned. "The hell?"

"Perhaps we should just -."

But Grimmjow was already gone, racing out into the open before Ichigo could stop him. All Grimmjow could hear was the sound of his heart racing, the winter air stinging his eyes as he barreled through the gap. _The Order… did they…?_

His back hit the wall of his house with a subtle thud, his legs giving way as he knelt. He paused for a moment, pressing his ear to the wall. It was quiet, no sign of movement or voices. Grimmjow's brows furrowed, looking down to see the tracks. There were three, one set smaller than the rest, walking between the others with a few long strides in between. As if…

" _Are you insane?!_ " Ichigo hissed in his ear. " _I thought you'd be smarter than that?! What if they'd seen you? Are you trying to get caught?_ "

"It's not the Order," Grimmjow shot back, slowly standing up. "They're not enemies. And I don't think they're here anymore." He caught Ichigo's indignant expression. "And I'd think a demon like ya figure that out. Thought ya could sus out who it was."

Sputtering, Ichigo cut him off. " _They're definitely still here, Grimmjow, and it's hard to really determine if they're friend or foe!_ " He was seething, pulling Grimmjow into the shadows. " _And how would_ you _know if they aren't enemies or not?!_ "

Giving Ichigo a look of mild derision, Grimmjow pushed past, reaching for the front door. "Because I recognize the tracks, ya moron." He pulled it open, a wave of cold, dusty air greeting him. "I'm a fuckin' Hunter. It's part've my job to know tracks and scents."

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Grimmjow wasn't entirely sure of the whole process, but he had grabbed his rifle faster than he ever had before. His hands shook, fingers hovering over the trigger as he took a step away from the surprise face that popped out of the darkness. He could practically feel Ichigo extend his claws and bare his teeth, the dark magical energy dripping off his body.

"Grimm, you're back! Yay!" Green curls bounced with excitement as a small girl crawled out from under the lone bed in the corner of the room. Hazel eyes glistened as she ran toward him, jumping up and down. "I told them you weren't dead! I told them, but they wouldn't listen to me! BUT HERE YOU-!"

Dropping the gun, Grimmjow ventured further in, slapping his hand over the small girl's mouth. " _NEL!_ " His voice was low, grating as he fought back rage. " _STOP FUCKIN' SHOUTIN'! YER GONNA LET THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW I'M HERE!_ "

"Wow, he really came!"

"He sure did! Nel was right, don'tcha know?!"

_Great._ Grimmjow lowered his head, realizing that Ichigo had been right, in a sense. There had been people in his house after all. Looking up after a moment, he saw two heads pop up, staring at him from behind the trunk that sat nearby. A thin man with blonde hair and a heavy-set man with wild red knots and curls glanced at each other in shock and excitement.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo was still on high alert, his cloak covering him fully. But the energy still exuded, the air growing heavy.

Grimmjow waved his hand. "It's fine, Kurosaki. They're friends of mine." He sighed, standing up and taking his hand off Nel's mouth. "Come in and shut the door." The dim light from the outside world quickly vanished, leaving them all in the dark, musty house.

"Grimm!" Nel was quieter now, hugging Grimmjow's legs as she giggled with excitement. "You really are here! I was so worried about you!"

"We all were, actually." The blonde man stood up first, pushing the trunk forward and stepping out. "The Head Minister officially declared you dead yesterday afternoon. Where've you been?!"

Glaring at the man, Grimmjow fought back the urge to punch him. "Pesche, why're ya and yer brother'n sister here in my fuckin' house?" He took a step forward, carefully pulling away from Nel. "Get outta here! No one's allowed to-!"

"Who's you're friend, Grimm?"

Turning, Grimmjow could see Nel approach an apprehensive Ichigo. With each step forward that she took, Ichigo took a half step back, hands raised. She paused, head tilting to the side. "There's no need to be afraid! We're friends of Grimm's!" She curtseyed politely, grabbing the hem of her brown dress daintily. "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! But you can just call me Nel."

"Nel, get away from-!" Grimmjow reached out, trying to keep her away. _She can't know,_ he thought. _If she knew she'd be in danger_. But, to his surprise, Ichigo smiled, pulling back his hood.

Kneeling, Ichigo chuckled. "A human child, huh?" He glanced at Grimmjow, who was frozen in shock. "So, there really are people you do find… palatable, after all. How interesting." He returned his attention to her, his smile widening. "Nel, you said?"

Nel nodded, puffing out her chest proudly. "Yep! What's your name?"

"I am Ichigo." He tilted his head to the side, orange hair spilling down his cloak. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow felt a frantic pull at his coat sleeves, two sets of hands pulling him back. "G-G-Grimmjow, th-th-that's a… a…!" Pesche could barely spit out a sentence. He was petrified, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"A demon!" Dondochakka, though a large man, began to shake like a terrified puppy. His large hands gripped onto Grimmjow, clinging to him for help. "S-save Nel from h-him! She's in d-danger, d-don'tcha know?!"

Looking back with an expression of awe, Nel gasped. "A real demon?!" She turned back to Ichigo, hands clenched over her chest with excitement! "Are you really a demon?! That's amazing! I've always wanted to see one!"

His brow rising, Ichigo laughed again. "You're almost as strange as Grimmjow. A human seeking a demon either has a death wish or are simply out of their mind."

Finally getting a hold of himself, Grimmjow wrenched his arms away from the cowering brothers, marching over to Nel. He breathed heavily, gripping Nel's shoulder and turning her around as gently as he could while still angry. "Why are ya here?!" He spoke slowly, shaking her once to drive his point home. "Ya shouldn't be in my house, Nel!"

"I… was waiting for you to come back." She looked at him with large eyes, her smile smaller now. "I wanted to go into the woods and look for you, but Pesche and Dondochakka wouldn't let me. They said it was too dangerous."

"So ya invaded my house instead?!" Grimmjow was incredulous. "How'd ya even get in?!"

Her small fingers pointed toward the fireplace, smiling proudly. "Through the chimney! It was the only place I could think of! Luckily, I was small enough to fit. Then I let Pesche and Dondochakka in through the door!"

"YA CLIMBED THROUGH…!"

"You taught me how to climb buildings, remember? It was easy with your place because it's made with logs, so-."

Groaning, Grimmjow stood up, walking away with his hands buried in his hair. "Fuck me," he muttered. "I knew I shouldn't've taught ya a damn thing!"

From the far side of the room, Ichigo doubled over with laughter. "You taught a little girl to scale buildings?!" He tried to cover his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. "I can't believe my ears. This has to be-!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow's face was red, fingers gripping blue hair in frustration. "Not another fuckin' word!"

"I'm sorry, Grimm." Nel looked slightly crestfallen, hands clasped behind her back. "I was… just worried that you were hurt. I didn't wanna believe you were dead." Tears lined her eyes as she looked up at him. "W-we stayed in here for a few days, but we were extra careful in keeping it clean! I swept and washed your sheets and everything! Dondochakka and Pesche helped, too!"

Sighing, Grimmjow sat on the end of his bed, rubbing his face. _Why's this getting' so fuckin' complicated? Why?_ "That ain't the problem, kid."

"I'll tell y-you w-what the problem is!" Pesche pointed at Ichigo, hiding behind Dondochakka. "Y-y-you b-brought a demon with you!"

"W-why d-didn't you k-k-kill him, Grimmjow?" Dondochakka added.

Pesche looked ready to vomit, eyes darting feverishly around the cabin. "W-w-w-we just need to n-notify the Holy Order and-!"

Reaching out, Grimmjow grabbed the two brothers by the collars of their shirts, blue eyes burning. "We ain't goin' to the Holy Order. Keep yer yaps shut, got it!?"

Looking at each other, Pesche and Dondochakka looked taken aback. "But… But Head Minister Aizen clearly stated that -!"

"I don't give a flyin' fuck what that bastard said!" Grimmjow shook the two roughly, standing now. His face was inches from theirs, face taut as he threatened them. "Do not tell the Order ya saw me, or Kurosaki. I ain't gonna explain what's goin' on just yet, but if the three of ya wanna stay alive, yer gonna keep yer mouths closed." His grip tightened. "Ya got that?"

"Grimmjow." Pesche reached up, gripping Grimmjow's hand. "That's a demon."

"No shit, ya moron. I can see that."

"But a demon caused this sickness!" Dondochakka whimpered. "We already had two more deaths while you were gone! He needs to be killed before more people die!"

Before Grimmjow could say a word, Ichigo interrupted. "Please forgive me. I do not mean to alarm the two of you." Giving Nel a small head pat, he made his way toward the pair. They shrunk back, hiding behind Grimmjow and panicking. Ichigo stopped, his golden eyes half-lidded. "Let me assure you that this is no demonic plague. Something of this caliber is far beyond my own power, even if I wanted to cast a sickness upon your town."

"L-liar!" Pesche stammered, glaring at Ichigo from over Grimmjow's shoulder. "Demons are all liars! I don't believe you!"

"Me neither!" Dondochakka shook a fist, trying his best to look threatening. "G-go away!"

"Your town has done nothing to earn my ire, gentlemen." Ichigo remained gentle, calm. "I have never casted a plague on this town since its construction and I plan to only live peacefully beside it for long after."

Nel popped between Ichigo and Grimmjow, her eyes wide. "You're the Demon of the Woods, aren't you?!" Her shoulders rose, small hands shaking with excitement. "This is even better!" Looking back at Grimmjow, she could hardly contain her excitement. "You're friendly with the Demon of the Woods! How did you manage that?!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "How… how do ya know about the Demon of the Wood, Nel?"

Smiling sheepishly, Nel laughed. "I maaay have borrowed some of Ulquiorra's books on demon studies from time to time." She swayed back and forth. "What's a girl to do when an exorcist in training leaves his books on a bench in the open, you know?"

_Even she knows more about demons than I ever did_. His ever-growing frustration began to weigh on him heavily. Pulling away from the brothers, Grimmjow paced for a moment. His eyes followed the sparsely filled home, noticing that it was, in fact, much cleaner than it had been in several years. Even the fireplace looked clean. It hadn't looked like that since…

"Hey, Ichigo?" Nel's voice cut into the silence. "Do you know how the plague started? Is it a spiritual affliction?"

Sighing, Ichigo knelt again. "I'm afraid it's not your average spiritual affliction this time, Miss Nel. We're not… exactly sure what it is yet, but Grimmjow and I are trying to figure that out as we speak."

"Don't talk to the demon, Nel!" Pesche reached for Nel, his body trembling. "He's a liar and he'll swallow you whole if you're not careful!"

Nel laughed, getting closer to Ichigo. "Pesche, stay calm. Demons don't swallow people whole."

Amused, Ichigo tilted his head. "How is it you find yourself so unafraid of a demon? Most humans would run away the moment they saw me."

"Nel's a strange kid," Grimmjow said, walking toward the front of the house. "She's obsessed with Hell Spawn." He knelt in front of a set of drawers, opening the middle drawer.

"Really?" Ichigo smirked. "Why is that, Nelliel?"

Puffing up her chest once again, Nel's smile widened. "Well, I had always wanted to be an Exorcist. But I met Grimmjow a few years ago and realized that I want to be a Hunter now!"

"A Hunter?"

"Yep! Just like Grimm!"

Ichigo glanced back, watching Grimmjow rummage through his drawers and cabinets with fervor. "Why a Hunter, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shrugging, Nel said, "Because Exorcists want to eradicate all Hell Spawn. And I don't think that's a good idea." She looked a bit sad, her shoulders sagging. "Our grandmother used to tell us about the times before the Holy Order. How Humanity used to live peacefully beside Hell Spawn, respecting their boundaries for centuries."

Grimmjow groaned, shoving furniture out of the way. "I could've sworn it was here… where'd I move it to?"

"Hunters were the go between for Humans and Hell Spawn," Nel continued. "And I want that to be the same way again."

"How does your grandmother know such things?" Ichigo asked.

"Because her grandmother told her. That, and there's this black cat that she would see every now and again."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, his head lifting. "A black cat, you say?"

"Mmmhm." Nel nodded. "This cat would speak with her often, take her into the woods to meet with a shopkeeper. I've… never met this cat, sadly, but I've always wanted to!"

His finger sinking into a small crevice in the wall, Grimmjow pulled, slowly yanking away at a small block of wood wedged in. "Com'on," he muttered. "Open up, dammit." Finally, the block gave way, forcing him to take a step or two back to steady himself. A small, dark rectangular hole stared back at him, overshadowing the contents that sat in waiting. "Finally." He reached in, grabbing an object wrapped in cloth, along with a leather box and some papers.

"A black cat." Ichigo stood up, thinking a moment. "How interesting."

Nel blinked, tilting her head. "Do you know a black cat that can talk?"

He smiled cryptically. "Perhaps. There aren't many black cats that can talk. But… I may know of one, at least." He chuckled, walking toward Grimmjow. "She's a particularly crafty cat, too. Who knew she liked to peak her head into town?"

"I've almost got everythin'," Grimmjow said, shoving the object wrapped in cloth and the papers into a bag. "Just need a bit more ammunition and a few other things and we can go." He opened the box, pulling out two knives wrapped in dark leather sheathes and a strangely shaped item. A winged, bone-white object that seemed almost fragile to the touch. The knives were strapped to his belt, the object going into a pocket inside his coat. "Nel, ya can't stay here. Ya gotta go back home."

"Wait, where are you going?" Nel walked around Ichigo, scampering to Grimmjow's side. "You're leaving town again?"

"Yeah, Nel. We still gotta find a cure." Opening the pantry, he pulled out a few canned items and shoved them into his canvas bag before slinging it over his shoulders. "And I can't stay long. Bet ya anythin' that the Order's probably realized we're here." He shoved a few changes of clothes into his bag before turning to Ichigo. "Ya ready, Kurosaki?"

"I believe so." He glanced around the house, smirking.

Grimmjow didn't want to know what was going through the demon's head, grunting as he made his way to the middle of the room. "And now, I need you three to stay fuckin' silent. Ya got that? No blabbin' that ya saw a demon. No gossipin' with friends. Nothin'."

Pesche pushed forward, desperate. "But Grimm, he's-!"

His fingers sank into Pesche's face, gripping his between the jaw and pulling the human forward. Grimmjow's eyes were glistening, almost glowing as he hissed. "Do ya want me to find a fuckin' cure, ya moron? Huh?" He pulled him closer, ignoring Pesche's pathetic attempts to pull away. "Do ya want more people to fuckin' _die_?"

Shaking his head as best he could, Pesche trembled. "No, I-!"

"Then keep yer traps shut! I don't care if yer confused or unsure!" Grimmjow let go, allowing for Pesche to stumble away. "If the Order finds out, I'll come back and tie you two airheads together and toss yer sorry asses into the Onose River. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Y-yes, sir!" The brothers nodded emphatically.

Stepping away, Grimmjow grimaced. "Good. I shouldn't be gone too long." He looked to Nel, who was twirling from side to side. "And Nel?"

"I won't say a word! Don't worry! You can trust me, Grimm." She pretended to seal her lips, smiling as she did.

"I figured I didn't have to drive the point home with you." He knelt in front of her, his eyes on hers. "I need ya to do one last thing."

"Can do!"

"Keep an eye on the place." He glanced at the door, eyes storming over with worry. "If the Order starts actin' out of character, ya and yer brothers need to book it out of town. Come find me."

"How will I-?"

"I told ya how to before, right?" He stood up. "If ya can remember how to scale buildings, ya can remember how to find me."

It took Nel a moment, but she nodded. "Sure thing, Grimm." Her eyes turned, staring at Ichigo. "I'm… really glad I got to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm glad you were nicer than the towns people said you'd be."

Ichigo lifted his hood, but his smile could still be seen. "I am very glad to have met you as well, Nelliel. I hope to do so again in the future."

"Same here!"

Pulling his rifle over his shoulder, Grimmjow faced the door. "Alright, we're out. And so are ya." He paused, his hand on the handle. "Stay safe, you three. I don't wanna hear that ya got yerselves in trouble." He turned his head. "I'll be fuckin' pissed."

Nel laughed, giving him a salute. "You can count on me! I'll make sure we stay out of harm's way!"

With that, Grimmjow opened the door, ready to take his first step. But he froze, his eyes widening as he looked down. A black cat, with eyes as golden as Ichigo's, stared up at them. Its eyes were different from the average field cat, filled with consciousness. Knowing. Its ears flickered, whiskers moving as it stared up at him.

"Greetings." It spoke with a male voice. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! I've been slowly working on my other fic and just... trying to keep it together before Christmas hits. Work has been insane. But I am so happy to have this chapter up at last! Enjoy and see y'all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Soft, small prints pressed into the snow, trailing past fallen branches and crawling under half-rotted logs. Black ears twitched and tail stuck up straight in the air, as if giving Grimmjow some clue where they were headed. He couldn't be quite sure how long they had been in the forest by that point, but the sun had set, leaving them in near pitch-darkness. Yet, somehow, he could still make out the black cat's form, twisting his way through the snowy landscape.

"I really must thank you, Hunter," the cat called back, golden eyes shimmering. "I thought that Human child would have broken my tail with all that frantic grabbing and petting. All that shouting about a grandmother and tall tales." He licked his chops once before turning back to the path before them. "It's not good for a cat like me."

Eyes narrowing, Grimmjow hoisted himself over a fallen log, nearly slipping on a hidden patch of ice on the other side. "Uh, sure. Glad I could help." He could hear Ichigo snicker behind him, a warm tone drifting in the darkness. "Ya sure we should be followin' this cat, Kurosaki?"

"She's with Urahara," Kurosaki replied, his fingers slipping between Grimmjow's. "I believe he must have sent her to fetch us. His place is not the easiest to find, after all."

" _Her?_ " Grimmjow paused, giving Ichigo a side glance.

Ichigo nodded. "Yoruichi is a woman."

"Then why does she sound like a man?"

"It's a part of the magic, I'm afraid." The demon shrugged. "A side effect. I can't really explain it."

" _Magic?!_ " Grimmjow lowered his voice. "Ya tellin' me she ain't really a cat?!"

"You're asking too many questions, Hunter!" Yoruichi's voice came from his right, startling the Hunter. "Pay attention to the path or we may all be lost. It doesn't matter if I am a cat or a man or a demon. All that matters is I am here to help you two." Her tail flickered with impatience, the slits in her eyes narrowing to thin, dark lines. "So, please, try to keep up."

"My apologies, Yoruichi!" Ichigo said. "He's a bit of the inquisitive type."

With one last glance, Yoruichi leapt from her perch, scampering off into the darkness, leaving the couple to follow.

"Don't worry, we're not too far away now." Ichigo's hands were cold, gripping Grimmjow's coating as they weaved through the forest with relative ease. "I'm sure you're getting tired and probably hungry."

Grimmjow hadn't thought of that really. He'd been on the move since morning, hadn't eaten since dinner with the Kuchiki clan and the sun had long since set. The thought elicited a loud growl from his stomach, much to his dismay. "Aw, dammit," he hissed, using his free hand to hold his stomach.

Stifling a chuckle, Ichigo patted him reassuringly. "Right on cue."

He hadn't quite noticed when the atmosphere changed, but Grimmjow's focus was torn away once again when he realized just how hazy the woods had become. The darkness became thick, like ink being poured into a cup of water. There were no stars, no sounds of animals in the forest; nothing but the dim light of candles flickering from snow perches. Holly bushes and thorny vines lined their path, as if to cut off any path of escape. He wasn't quite sure, but Grimmjow could have sworn that tiny lights were swarming beneath the leaves and light voices rising and falling with the bitter breeze.

Yoruichi's small footprints were going straight now, following the narrow path that lay before them. Grimmjow could make out her tail, flickering in the candlelight.

Leaning in, Grimmjow whispered, "Are we in the same woods still?"

"Of course," Ichigo replied. "Just a very magical spot of the woods. _Someplace human foot nary tread_."

"Ya startin' to sound like a town teller." Grimmjow spotted iridescent eyes peeking from beyond the holly, staring out from the darkness. They blinked every so often, growing wider as they drew near.

The demon's smile could be made out in the dim candlelight. "Where do you think town tellers get their tales, Grimmjow?"

At the end of the path sat a giant tree, spanning widths and lengths unimaginable to the human mind. Crooked branches sprouted from the sides, with razor-sharp fingers curling at the end. Lush green vines climbed the trunk, trailing over natural edges and chipped bark as they wound their way to the top. Cut into the trunk were windows and doors, all oddly shaped, moving naturally with the tree's growth; long, skinny doors with frames that swirled and twisted, and windows that looked more like peepholes where fallen branches once grew. A candle sat in each window, as if welcoming the travelling pair inside.

"Do come inside!" Yoruichi's voice mingled with a cat's yowl. She paced in front of the door, licking her nose and rubbing her body against the door. "Kisuke has been looking forward to seeing the two of you since he caught wind of your… _schemes_." And just like that, she disappeared into the deep shadows of the tree, leaving them alone.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say, his mouth agape as he tried to understand what he was looking at. "Is… is this it?" He was in awe. "I ain't never seen a place like this before. No way someone lives here."

Walking forward, Ichigo slowly guided Grimmjow forward. His orange hair drifted gently across his back, curling in the breeze as they made their way to the entrance. "I can assure you, someone does live here. A number of someones." He glanced back at Grimmjow, flashing him a mysterious smirk. "And they have done so for hundreds of years. Perhaps longer."

_A goddamn tree,_ Grimmjow thought. _Guess it ain't the weirdest thing I've seen today_. The closer they came, the more Grimmjow realized just how massive the tree really was. The ground beneath his feet felt different, as if pulling him closer of its own will.

"One small thing before we go inside." Ichigo whispered.

"Let me guess. No duels and no takin' things from strangers."

"Well, maybe don't take anything from Kisuke without checking with me first, sure. But do not make any promises or exchanges you aren't willing to keep."

The Hunter felt his blood run cold. "He runs on oral contract, don't he?"

"Precisely." Ichigo's expression was somber. "I've witnessed many a being lose something to him in ways they did not anticipate. Kisuke is not a cruel person, but oral contract isn't something to be messed with." He raised a forefinger, dark talon glinting in the candlelight. "Just pay attention and don't wander off into things without me, and we should be alright."

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow hesitated for a moment. There had been tales of oral contract, tales that ended in horrible tragedy. The Holy Order had long since forbidden the use of such magic in the human world, so he'd never given it much thought.

"Don't be scared, Grimmjow."

"I… I'll be fine."

"You trust me, right?"

Blue eyes flashed, narrowing slightly. "It ain't 'cause I don't trust ya, Kurosaki." His voice was low, practically a whisper. "It's just I ain't ever heard of any good comin' from oral contract before."

Sighing, Ichigo gave him a small smirk. "You're right to worry a little, but if you have someone with you who understands oral contract, it'll be a bit easier. And we won't be here long, anyway." His hand rested on a door handle, covered in rust and moss, teeming with life. "Besides, I know Kisuke. He won't pull a fast one."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. The door was open, golden dim light shimmering its ethereal greeting. He hadn't remembered moving, but somehow, he had gone past the threshold, the door closing gently behind him. The air was filled with an ever-changing scent, going from all spice to pine to patchouli in a matter of seconds. It was overwhelming.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

A warm voice called out from within the tree, echoing along the wooden walls. It was hard to tell where it was coming from, as Grimmjow was still reeling from the overstimulation of it all. _Where the hell am I? What's all this?_ Things hovered in the air, odd open spaces presented themselves in the walls and the floor seemed to blend in seamlessly with them. He couldn't identify a single straight edge or line in the place, amorphous and yet somehow maintained a solid surface for him to walk across.

"I'm so glad to see you here again. It's been… oh, probably a decade or so, hasn't it?" A man stood to Grimmjow's left, sporting velvet green, taupe rucksack, and cream silk clothing. His hair a nest of blond, a striped hat sitting comfortably on top. He was a walking, talking nightmare, almost as overwhelming as his home. "How are you, old friend?"

As soon as Ichigo's hand found its place on his arm, Grimmjow felt his heart start to slow a bit. He realized he hadn't taken a single breath since entering the tree, his lungs screaming as he inhaled sharply. "It has to have been longer than that, Kisuke," Ichigo replied, leaning into Grimmjow a bit. "I'd say two decades at the very least. Far too long of a time to come visit a friend, that's for sure." The demon smile, sharp teeth exposed.

"Indeed! But I'm glad you came nonetheless!" The shop keeper's eyes wandered, landing on a petrified Grimmjow. His easy smile widened a bit. "And you brought a friend with you this time. How wonderful. Perhaps you should introduce us before he completely loses his senses."

Nudging Grimmjow, Ichigo chuckled a bit. "It'll take some getting used to this place," he said reassuringly. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

"Just what kinda place is this?" Grimmjow's voice was warped, his eyes darting in every direction, finding something new and vastly interesting. "I… I can't-."

Reaching up, Ichigo gently grabbed his face, guiding him until their eyes locked. "Close your eyes, take a breath, come back to yourself. It'd be a shame if you lost your mind here."

It took some effort for his eyes to close. It was as if they had grown addicted to the overwhelming sight of the place. There, in the darkness, he felt that burgeoning madness die a little, feeling his heartbeat shake his skull. _Breathe in_. His chest swelled, shoulders rising and falling as he released the air. _Okay, let's try this again._ Opening his eyes slowly, Grimmjow could feel his mind reorient. Standing before him was the ever-smiling shopkeeper, his hands folded beneath billowing green velvet sleeves.

"You must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." There was no questioning in Urahara's voice, gray eyes almost silver in the light. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "And ya must be the shopkeeper Kurosaki's been talkin' about." He glanced at Ichigo, who appeared relieved that he was somewhat back to his normal self. "Kisuke Urahara, right?"

His head rising a bit, the shopkeeper looked pleased. "My, I'm flattered!" Urahara's eyes turned to Ichigo. "You must be quite fond of me to tell your companion so much about me. You're not usually forthcoming with a lot of information, Ichigo."

"A friend such as you? Of course, I'd inform him of who you are." Ichigo pulled away, standing between the two with arms crossed.

"Well, be that as it may…" Urahara unfolded his arms, extending a hand to Grimmjow. "I'm pleased you made it."

Staring at the hand with suspicion in his eyes, Grimmjow reluctantly took it, shaking it once firmly. "What kinda shop is this that ya run, if ya don't mind me askin'?" He dared not look around, keeping his focus solely on Urahara. "Never seen anythin' like it."

Laughing, Urahara's eyebrows raised. "You don't hold back on the questions, do you?" He pulled his hand away, gesturing towards the various objects that hovered above them, spiraling up toward the cavernous ceiling. Light did not reach the top, making it look like an endless void, the items fading away as they slowly ascended. "I sell a variety of things. Magic, spells, ideas, stories, words, names, memories; you name it, I probably have it. And if I don't, I pay a pretty penny to own and distribute it."

Brows furrowing, Grimmjow turned his gaze away from the spiral of items, looking around the cavernous interior. Things spanned in gentle spirals, candles lining the walls. Wax absorbed into the wood, lists scrawled on old paper sitting just beneath and above them. Shelves of books, statues and vials stood waiting, inviting him to step forward. Open baskets and boxes and cauldrons sat in every viable corner and space, beckoning for him to take something. A collection of items – both handmade and bought all on display, at his fingertips.

"I do have to apologize for the disorientation," the shopkeeper continued. "This place is concentrated with magic, making it almost unbearable for someone who's never been around magic or possesses small quantities themselves. But you seem to be adjusting rather well now!"

"I'm actually rather impressed he snapped out of it at all."

Silky-voice and dripping with sarcasm, a woman sat above them, lounging in one of the open spaces in the walls. One leg dangled over the side, tracing along the ringed wood with her toe. Golden eyes shimmered against umber-toned skin, with a razor-sharp smile beneath. Long dark hair was pulled into pointed buns, decorated in orange and royal blue pins. Her head lulled to the side, small bells jingling from the earrings that hung to her collarbone. "You looked to be more of an oaf, but maybe I misjudged you, Hunter. After all, if a demon like Kurosaki keeps you in his presence, perhaps you have _something_ redeemable about you."

Growling, Grimmjow spat, "And who the hell're ya, woman?"

The woman chuckled darkly, sliding down the wall with ease and landing on the balls of her feet. Narrow slits disappeared, becoming perfectly rounded voids in the midst of gold. "You don't remember your own guide? How rude!" Her tone was playful, if not slightly dangerous. She slunk over, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Perhaps I should have shifted into a man, then you might have recognized me more."

"Ah, yer that cat from earlier." Eyes half-lidded, Grimmjow studied her for a moment. "Yoruichi."

Placing the tip of her finger on his nose, Yoruichi tilted her head. "Correct. And I'm at least relieved you remembered my name, Hunter."

"Just call me Grimmjow, will ya?" He pushed her hand away gently but firmly. "I got a name, too."

"Of course, Grimmjow." She gave him a long, almost invasive once over. "An interesting name for a human. If you _are_ really human, that is."

"Yoruichi." Urahara's voice had a sing-song lilt to it, but there was a bit of a commanding tone to it. "Please ease off our guest. He's still adjusting to this place as it is. You can have fun with him some other time." Gray eyes peered out mischievously from under his hat, his smile never changing.

Yoruichi's lips formed an exaggerated pout, her eyes never leaving him. "What a shame." In the blink of an eyes, she was behind Urahara, arms wrapped over his shoulders.

Reaching into his jacket, Urahara pulled out thin, light-toned wooden hand fan, flicking it open with ease. "Now, I'm fully aware that the two of you aren't here to exchange pleasantries so let's get down to business." There was a glint in those gray eyes, something that set Grimmjow ill at ease. "Whatever it is, I certainly hope you brought proper payment for it."

"Perhaps we should sit down for this conversation," Ichigo suggested. "We've been travelling almost nonstop and I'm certain Grimmjow is exhausted." He shot a glance towards the Hunter, silencing any possible protest that may result.

In an instant, the look of terrifying seriousness faded from the shopkeeper's face, replaced by realization and mild embarrassment. "Oh, of course. Where are my manners?! Yoruichi, find Tessai and inform him that we have guests. He'll know what to do from there."

"Certainly." With one final sly glance towards Grimmjow, Yoruichi vanished into thin air, leaving Urahara to stand alone.

"You'll have to forgive me," Urahara said, reaching for both men with open arms. "It has been a long time since I've had friends come and visit. Perhaps my manners have gone rusty since then." Grimmjow felt Urahara's hand tighten on his shoulder as he stood between him and Ichigo. "There have been more and more travelers coming my way, all coming to sell and trade." His expression morphed into something unreadable, his eyes staring off somewhere far away. "And much of it… well, the world has become a bit disheartening as of late."

Slowly, the trio made their way out of the entryway and further into the tree's interior, taking special care with the uneven flooring and doorways and objects lying along the path. Grimmjow nearly hit a floating crate with his forehead, ducking almost at the last second and it drifted crookedly towards the far side of the room and descending onto a messy table. _This place's a walkin' hazard_ , he thought, grimacing as he let the shopkeeper lead them along. _What kinda magic is this, anyway?_ He remembered Ichigo's kitchen, the items that floated overhead as he worked. Apparently, it was a common magic, as far as Ichigo was concerned. And a damn annoying kind as well.

"Jinta! Ururu!" Urahara's voice echoed hollowly as he called out. In almost no time, two small figures descended from the cavernous ceiling, startling Grimmjow for a moment as they landed in front of him.

They appeared to be children, and they couldn't be more different if they tried. The first was a young boy with spiky red hair and a horrendous scowl, arms crossed over his chest. He was poorly clothed for the weather, wearing only a vest and loose pants, no shoes whatsoever. The other child was a young girl, pale and timid. Her hair was long, parted into two pigtails that hung down to her shoulders. Dark clothes covered her from neck to toe, her fingers barely poking out of the sleeves. Blue eyes seemed to permanently be on the edge of tears.

Smiling, Urahara released his hold on Ichigo and Grimmjow and reached for the two children. "I would like you two to greet our two guests for this evening. They will be staying with us, and I would like for you to make them comfortable."

The girl bowed at the waist, her pigtails dangling slightly. "I-i-it's good to meet you both," she stammered. "I'm Ururu."

"Whatever." The boy rolled his eyes, pulling away. "Been a while since you've been here, Kurosaki. But why'd ya bring a damn human with ya?" Jinta looked Grimmjow up and down, scowling with disgust. "They're messy and annoyin'."

Brows furrowing, Grimmjow's lips pulled back into a snarl. "Ya got a problem with me, kid?" He leaned forward, blue hair drifting over his face. "'Cause I ain't got time for flack from some snot-nosed little runt like yerself."

Purposefully placing a hand on Jinta's head, Urahara forced a laugh. "Now, now, Jinta. Don't go antagonizing Grimmjow like that. He's an honorary guest of Ichigo's, and you wouldn't want to make Ichigo upset, would you?"

"I just don't get bringin' a Human here," Jinta replied, shrugging.

"Y-y-you're a Hunter, right?" Ururu spoke up, taking a step toward Grimmjow. "N-n-not r-really an average Human."

Looking her up and down for a moment, Grimmjow gave her a tentative nod. "That's right."

"A-and you m-m-managed to get over m-magic sickness."

"Guess so."

Turning to Jinta, Ururu said, "S-so he's not like other humans. Y-y-you d-don't have to be s-s-so mean to-."

"Give it a rest, Ururu." Jinta's eyes flashed. "I ain't welcomin' a human in our house, whether they be a Hunter, Exorcist, or yer average scavenger. They're all the same, after all!" Lifting his head, he gave Grimmjow a defiant look. "And this one's more annoyin' than the -!" He stopped, writhing in pain as Urahara's fingers sunk into his hair and onto his skull.

"My, my, looks like one of my counterparts here is a bit _cranky_ today." Urahara's smile was a bit scary, especially with his eyes closed. "It would be a shame if I informed Tessai you were misbehaving again, wouldn't it, Jinta? I doubt he'd be too pleased."

The boy stopped struggling, his eyes going a bit wide. With a growl, he pulled away, stalking past Ichigo and Grimmjow with a livid expression. "Fine. I'll get their rooms set up." He muttered as he stumbled away, giving chilling glances behind him before he turned out of sight.

Ururu turned to follow but paused for a moment. "D-don't mind Jinta," she said to Grimmjow. "He's n-n-not too bad. He…" Her shoulders slumped a bit as she turned away. "He just has bad h-h-history with Humans." Grimmjow said nothing as the girl disappeared, watching as her pigtails fluttered behind her.

"Jinta's the same as always, it would seem," Ichigo joked, glancing at Grimmjow. "Grumpy and hardheaded."

Lifting his hat and running a hand through his messy blond hair, Urahara sighed. "Yes, yes. He can be difficult sometimes. But he's always been a diligent worker." His smile softened a bit. "Besides, he always has Ururu to pull him back down. They're like a balancing act. It'll be interesting to see how they are when they grow more."

"What the hell're they if they ain't human?" Grimmjow looked to Urahara, eyes narrowed. "How long've they been kids?"

"Jinta and Ururu? Oh, well, they're children of the Neighbors, of course!" Urahara's eyes flashed mischievously. "Surely you've heard of the Neighbors, right?"

"Can't say I have."

Giving Grimmjow an incredulous look, Urahara tilted his head. "Your town has never had rumors of children being swapped at birth? No oddly-behaved children, or ones that appear human but can do things others can't?"

Pausing for a moment, Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, who merely smiled back. "Not… really."

Urahara lifted a brow, looking to Ichigo as well. "You really keep an iron grip on this small town, don't you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's one of the few places that really holds onto tradition," he said. "Or it was, before the Holy Order decided to come to town."

"What're these Neighbors?" Grimmjow could hardly hold back his curiosity. "Do they steal children? Is that what yer getting' at?"

"More or less, yes. At least, that's their primary interaction with Humans." Urahara pointed toward the way they came. "You might have spotted them in the forest, watching as you made your way to my door. The rows of holly keep them from actually messing with travelers as they come to my door, though, so you were safe from their… tricks."

"Neighbors are the original inhabitants of the Woods," Ichigo added. "They're an ancient civilization that have been around before both Hell Spawn and Humans first knew of either's existence."

Grimmjow pointed down the hall, where Jinta and Ururu had run. "And those two runts are Neighbors?"

"Human-raised Neighbors, yes. Very different from their forest counterparts."

_This's confusin'_. Shaking his head, Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to explain it all later."

It didn't take them long to make it to the dining room, where a large table sat in the center of the room. Stools and candles sat around the outer corners, making the room feel warm and inviting. A tall man stood waiting, eyes hidden behind dark glasses and hands holding various steaming dishes.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man's voice was deep, almost shaking the tree's walls. "It's good to see you again after all this time."

"It's good to see you, too, Tessai." Ichigo's smile was warm. "And it's especially good to smell your cooking again. Did you whip this up in a matter of minutes or somethings?"

Tessai placed the plates on the already over-stuffed table. "After so many years, it's almost second nature to have food ready for a time like this." His face bore no expression, but his voice betrayed his enthusiasm. "And I welcome you as well, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It isn't often I get to meet a Hunter. There appear to be fewer these days than I'm comfortable with."

"Yes, I agree." Yoruichi's voice snuck up from behind, a hand tracing over Grimmjow's shoulders. "Perhaps you are aware of your kinds' dwindling numbers?" Her gold eyes shimmered in the candlelight as she reached out to help Tessai with preparations. "I think it's a shame, really."

"What?" Grimmjow felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He turned to Ichigo, who seemed frozen to the spot, unable to meet Grimmjow's questioning gaze. "What're ya sayin', exactly? I ain't heard anythin' about this."

Yoruichi and Tessai paused, their expressions changing. "You mean… you don't know about Hunters going extinct?" Tessai asked. "It has been a problem spanning the past decade or so, if I'm not mistaken."

Ichigo's face was crestfallen, lips drawn into a tight frown. He looked like he'd been caught, which only fueled Grimmjow's spiraling fear. He couldn't think of the right words, feeling his chest ache suddenly. _Hunters… goin' extinct._ Images of his father flashed through his head, the few times he remembered actually speaking with him and seeing his face as a child. _There ain't no way._

"Well, this is embarrassing." Urahara pushed Ichigo into the room, laughing nervously. "I was hoping we could wait to talk about this during dinner, but, uh, looks like the cat's out of the bag on that one." He gave Yoruichi and Tessai a very purposeful look but maintained his carefree demeanor. "Please, Grimmjow, join us at the table. We'll explain everything."

It was difficult for him to breathe. Grimmjow was frozen in place, his hands hanging listlessly at his side. "When…?"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was almost too quiet. "We'll answer that, just-."

"When were ya gonna tell me that, Kurosaki?" His voice shook a bit. "Or were ya just gonna let me go on not knowin' because ya think I'm just some two-bit, small town Hunter who ain't never been outside of Town, let alone the Woods? Huh?!"

A small hand reached out, touching his shaking fist. Grimmjow looked down, seeing Ururu standing beside him, her large eyes pools of worry as she stared. Grimacing, he pulled away, rushing away angrily as he took a seat at the table, as far away from Ichigo as he could manage. He couldn't look at him, fingers gripping the underside of the stool hard. "It's the Order, ain't it?" His words were met with silence and the quiet clink of utensils against plates and bowls. It was all but an affirmation to him, his eyes closing as he rested his head on folded hands.

"The Holy Order has been busier in the past few decades," Urahara said at last. "It would seem that their desire for control has stemmed beyond the major cities. It isn't exactly clear what the motive is, but it began the moment a certain Head Minister took power within the ranks." His plate was full, but he hardly touched it, watching as Grimmjow stayed still. "It began with the Razing of Edeljör and slowly evolved into a silent, creeping crusade. The destruction of Hell Spawn became a sidelined mission as it was clear that they wanted complete authority over all Human civilization."

"What're they doin' to Hunters?" Grimmjow looked up, his eyes stormy. "Killin' em? Convertin' em to exorcists? I ain't interested in a history lesson. I wanna know what the fuck's goin' on now." He turned his attention to Ichigo. "And I wanna know why ya didn't tell me this, Kurosaki. Ya've talked my ear off about everythin' else, but ya couldn't find time to tell me about Hunters goin' extinct?!"

"Now hold on there, my friend." Raising a hand, Urahara stopped Grimmjow from jumping across the table. "It's more than understandable why you're upset, and you have every right to be. But it will take some time to explain-."

"Tell me what's happened first," Grimmjow interrupted. "I wanna know what they're doin' to Hunters."

Looking up, Ichigo's expression was grave. Golden eyes seemed dull in the sea of dark sclera. "The Order is offering them a choice, Grimmjow." His voice sounded distant, small. "They are either to join the Holy Order's ranks and denounce their bonds with their towns, or they will be executed as pagans. And so far, it would seem that many are being slaughtered or going into hiding."

Going quiet, Grimmjow slumped in his chair, staring at Ichigo in disbelief. That ache in his chest only grew stronger, his body going numb. "After all this time… after everythin', why're they doin' this now?"

"From what we know, it seems that they want to truly cut Humanity's ties with those they consider superstitious and pagan." Yoruichi stirred her fork around her plate, her melodic voice tainted with sorrow. "I believe they are trying to crack down on the fringes of the Old Ways, exterminate them once and for all and truly separate Humans from Hell Spawn and nature. It's what the more radical of Exorcists have always called for, ever since the Order formed."

"I'm surprised it took 'em this long." Jinta glared down at his plate of food, scowling. "Even in the towns and villages, you had small churches who banned all outcasts the moment they spoke out 'bout the Order."

Tessai bowed his head. "Hunters were never on good terms with the Holy Order but were tolerated as they knew that they were the only defense from Hell Spawn. If they had tried to eliminate them earlier, it would have sparked rebellion from the outer towns."

His head was spinning, trying to keep up with the onslaught of information coming his way. Grimmjow never truly cared for the Holy Order, but they had always been a distant threat to him his entire life. A phantom menace, something to be cursed under his breath as he walked through town. Perhaps the closest he'd ever gotten was the church, where Father Rureaux would beat their teachings into the weary souls of the Town.

But the day the Exorcists had arrived in Town, Grimmjow had suspected things would never be the same again. Head Minister Sōsuke Aizen arrived the day the last leaf fell from the tallest tree, establishing himself there "until further notice." Coincidentally, it was on that same day that the first person had succumbed to the Sickness, all but reaffirming the people's desperate faith in the order.

However, Grimmjow had never once imagined that he would be on the Order's list of things to take care of. And if he hadn't trusted Ichigo in that moment, the chamber of his rifle empty, he probably wouldn't have found out until it was too late anyway.

"It wasn't our intention to worry you with things like this." Urahara's voice cut through Grimmjow's churning thoughts. "I do apologize that this was thrust upon you in the most inconvenient way."

Grimmjow shook his head slowly, rubbing his face. The exhaustion was starting to settle in, the edges of his vision clouding a bit. "Don't be," he mumbled. "If ya hadn't told me… I dunno what would've happened." He caught Ichigo's eyes, seeing the unspoken apology that he was trying to send across the table. Averting his eyes, Grimmjow sat up as straight as he could. "I'm just happy to be one of the lucky ones, I guess."

A small huff of laughter escaped Urahara's lips. "Luck is indeed the right word. Not everyone has a benevolent demon on their side." He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying his best to reassure him. "Don't be too hard on Ichigo. I'm sure he has his reasons."

The Hunter's eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath. "We need to get down to business, don't we?" Grimmjow's eyes glistened in the candlelight. "We've got other things to go over anyway."

"Ah, yes!" Urahara straightened, his gray eyes glowing. It wasn't candlelight or a trick of the eye; no, his eyes began to glow an eerie silver, like moonlight on a summer evening. Grimmjow was taken aback, feeling unease eat away at him. "We most certainly do. I believe there is a bit of information you two are seeking."

Ichigo cut in, knowing where this was going. "We are after the source of the Sickness," he said, meeting Urahara's unsettling gaze. "It has reached Grimmjow's town, and the Holy Order had sent Grimmjow with the task of eliminating me."

"They tried coining it as a demon's plague, didn't they?" Urahara nodded, smiling knowingly. "How typical of them. Perhaps that was also their way of trying to rid themselves of Grimmjow."

"I believe so, yes. But we wish to find the source of the Sickness and eradicate it from there."

Urahara's smile faded, his glowing eyes growing serious yet again. "Even if I tell you the source, there is no way you can eradicate a plague like this one with just the two of you. And the knowledge will cost you a great deal."

"I am aware," Ichigo said. "But as long as we know the source, then we at least have some idea of what it is we're doing."

"If we don't know what the hell caused, we ain't got a chance of stoppin' it at all," Grimmjow added. "And I'd at least like to try my best to save my Town. I'd like to look 'em in the eye and say I did all I fuckin' could."

The shopkeeper went silent for a moment, his silver eyes shining as he paused to contemplate. "What will you offer in trade for this information?" He looked between the two men. "Know that what you seek comes with a high price. Many people have died trying to spread this information, and I barely managed to get my hands on it."

Before Ichigo could reply, Grimmjow stood up, reaching for his pack. "I got somethin'." He rummaged through the bag, pulling out the cloth-bound object. Hesitating for a moment, he stared at it before extending his arm.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice had a tinge of disbelief to it. "What are you-?"

Urahara took the object, weighing it in his hand for a moment before meeting Grimmjow's eyes. "You are aware of what oral contract is, do you not, Hunter?"

"I do."

"You understand that, depending on if this is what I believe it is, you will in no way be getting this back." His eyes narrowed. "That a deal will be finalized, and it will be lost to you forever. Do you truly understand that?"

Grimmjow's jaw tightened, blue eyes steeling over. "I only understand this one thing, shop keeper." He leaned forward, arms on the table. "I'm gonna save my town, or I'm gonna die tryin'. It's my job. It's what I was born for, and it's the only thing I have in this fuckin' world." He pointed to the wrapped object. "It's worth more to me than that."

"Huh." Urahara looked down, slowly unwrapping the object. "I've not met many Hunters with convictions like yours. And you never seemed the type to be too attached to anything. So consider this a surprise to me."

Sitting in the old white cloth was a large crystal, amber in color and tinted with dark brown, twisted abnormalities. The polish was immaculate, shining brilliantly as Urahara turned it over. The room went oddly quiet, staring at the crystal in awe.

It took a moment for Urahara to snap out of his daze, looking at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "Do you know what this is, Hunter?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Not really. It was my mom's. She gave it to me before she died." He leaned back in his seat. "I've kept it hidden way so the Order wouldn't come sniffin' around. Figured it was a magical item of some sort."

"This is no magical item, Grimmjow. It's a relic." Urahara looked like he was holding something delicate, almost hold his breath. "A long-lost relic that has existed before the Old Times."

His eyes narrowing, Grimmjow glanced at the crystal. " _That_ old thing?"

"Yes, this old thing." Urahara set it delicately on the table, staring at it. Ichigo leaned over, his eyes widening a bit as he caught sight of it. Clawed hands hovered over the crystal, unsure of whether it was safe to touch it or not. "You said your mother gave it to you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where she got it."

"Nah. She died when I was small and I never asked her."

Ichigo looked up. "You didn't tell me you were bringing something like this, Grimmjow."

"Ya didn't ask. And ya also didn't tell me what this shopkeeper would ask for." He glared at the demon. "Consider this payback for not tellin' me 'bout the Hunters."

Fingers gently touched the surface of the crystal, almost reverently. "I'm not in the habit of giving information like this away for free, but in this case, I would almost be a swindler if I didn't tell you what this is." Urahara's eyes dimmed a bit as he sat down once more. "This relic is one of the few originators of magical study. Humans discovered these in the early days, realizing they possessed various abilities. They were often used to grant great powers or cast into objects such as weapons or crowns. And, as you might guess, they are incredibly rare, all taken by ruling factions within our country."

"That's gotta be a joke." Grimmjow shook his head. "Ain't no way my mom had somethin' like that. Someone would've come and taken it."

"I'm just as in awe," Urahara stated. "But unless she told anyone it was there, it would have stayed hidden. These things are impossible to trace, despite the amount of power they put off."

"Why?"

"Because they are not magic items. But they can create magic."

Realization washed over Grimmjow, understanding at last that Urahara wasn't trying to play a trick on him. "So, yer tellin' me that piss-colored crystal is actually some all-powerful bullshit?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Grimmjow." Urahara stared at him, his lips forming a deep frown. "So, I need you to consider this very, very carefully. The both of you." He turned his head toward Ichigo as well. "This object is worth more than the information I am about to give you. It's worth more than anything I own in this store combined. As carefully as I can, I will give you a new deal. Once I have finished, you can give me your answer after a long, long rest. It's not a decision to be made absentmindedly."

Their eyes meeting for a brief moment, Grimmjow felt the oxygen leave his lungs. Visions of his mother now filled his mind, her sad smile and long blue hair. It was hard to imagine a woman like her keeping something so important. _Mom… what…?_

"We will listen to your deal, Kisuke." Ichigo nodded slowly. "Grimmjow, don't agree to anything until we've gotten some rest. Do you understand?" It was one of those rare times that Ichigo looked so serious, his golden eyes fiery. "I need you to promise me that. Please."

Sighing, Grimmjow raised his hands. "Sure. Fine, I promise. Let's hear it."

Urahara's fingers tapped on the surface of the table briefly. Then, after a moment, the glow in his eyes brightened. "In exchange for this crystal, I will not only give you the knowledge you seek concerning the source of the Sickness, but I will provide you with any provisions you need. In addition, I shall offer you aid. Both my own, those of my employees, and I will do my best to rally my own allies in your support." He paused, glancing down at the crystal. "Any and all knowledge will be made available to you upon request. And after our mission has been complete, I will make Grimmjow a premium customer of mine for life." He looked to Ichigo. "Those are all conditions of the deal, in their entirety, as stated through oral contract. But as of this hour, the answer shall not be accepted until both parties are of sound mind and body." He stood up, covering the crystal in its cloth once again. "Neither party will speak to the contractor until morning, as requested."

Without another word, Urahara turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow sat in shock, his tired mind reeling. _So that's what oral contract's like,_ he thought. _Jesus Christ, what've I gotten myself into?_

"You two should head to your room for the night," Yoruichi said, breaking the silence. "We are well past midnight, and you two have a lot to think about. And probably a lot to talk about as well." She looked to Grimmjow, smiling slightly. "You look ready to pass out, Hunter."

"Sleep sounds good." He pushed himself away from the table, stumbling as he reached for his bag. Ichigo was not far behind, his clawed hand resting on his shoulder. Grimmjow was too tired to pull away or put up any fight, passively allowing Ichigo to gently guide him to the door.

Ururu jumped from her stool, hair bobbing as she ran to the door. "I-I-I'll show you where y-y-your room is. F-follow me, please."

Everything was a blur to Grimmjow at that point, and he was somewhat grateful to have Ichigo gently guiding him. Despite the burning anger that simmered in his chest, he knew he couldn't be too angry with him. He was, after all, the reason there was going to be any help whatsoever. But the sting of not know hurt nonetheless.

The room was lit by candlelight, the mattress soft under his weary body. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hand pulling off his boots and laying him into bed. Then, slowly, the demon leaned over him, whispering into his ear. "I'll answer your questions in the morning," he said. "I promise. Every single one."

"I'll… I'll hold ya to it, demon," Grimmjow managed. "I ain't… gonna just…" His voice trailed off, his eyes closing _. I ain't gonna just forget._

"I know. I know, Grimmjow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! And I have a new chapter! This one was... a doozy. I wanted to have it ready on New Years Day, but it got longer and more complicated. I hope no one got lost in this, as it's a bit more of an exposition dump than I intended. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. The next chapter will be going over a lot of this stuff as well. It also appears we have our first real big disagreement between the two, so this should be... interesting.
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well and I look forward to posting another chapter soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow's mother rarely slept. Those restless nights when he woke up from terrible dreams, he remembered glimpses of her sitting by the fire. He remembered how nothing reflected in those dark eyes, blue hair tangled with twigs and grass. Deep, dark circles always sat beneath her eyes, and yet, somehow, she always managed a thin, tired smile.

"Grimm, I know you're still awake." Her voice was gentle, blending almost perfectly with the spring rain that drummed against their house. "Go back to sleep. Your father wants you well rested for tomorrow." She didn't even look his way, her fingers mindlessly grazing over something small hidden in the palm of her hand.

Yawning, Grimmjow sat up, his small hands running through messy hair. "Mama, why don't ya sleep either?"

Black eyes turned, her head pivoting towards him. "Because the nighttime is my favorite time."

"Why?"

"Because I get to hear the Nocturnal Waltz."

Rubbing his eyes, the boy pushed out of bed, stumbling over to his mother. "The who-what?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him on her lap. "Quiet now," she whispered, "and listen. You'll hear it well enough."

Grimmjow rested his head against her shoulder, trying his best to listen. At first, all he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the hum of the rain. But, after a moment or two, he heard a low, gentle melody. It perforated the walls, trickled in from under the doorway and down through the chimney. They were instruments he couldn't name, and with voices he didn't understand.

"Do you hear it?" his mother whispered.

Nodding, Grimmjow sat up a bit. "Who's makin' the music, Mama?"

She merely smiled in response, her head leaning back a bit and eyes closing.

The more he listened, Grimmjow could make out something else in the midst of the music and the rain. Crunching grass, like hundreds of tiny footsteps moving in unison, could be heard between the beats of the haunting melody.

His head fell back against his mother's chest, his eyes growing heavy. Sleep came to claim him, the music becoming nothing more than white noise as he drifted off.

_And through the broken stream, we find ourselves drifting…_

* * *

There was a gentle hum in the air as Grimmjow opened his eyes. His body felt heavy, every muscle fighting against him as he tried to move. The mattress was so welcoming he almost drifted back to sleep. That is until a gentle hand caressed his body, trailing down from his jaw and toward his collarbone.

"Sleep well, Hunter?" Ichigo's voice was close to his ear, followed by cool breath. "You were out like a light as soon as we got to the bedroom."

Turning his head, Grimmjow could see the glint in the demon's eyes, the corner of his smirk as he lay beside him. "I feel like hell," he managed between a deep exhale. "Like I barely slept at all."

"We did a lot of travelling yesterday, even if it was faster for you than normal." Ichigo propped his head up on his hand, leaning over Grimmjow just a bit. "I'm surprised you could keep going for that long, even after adjusting to the concentrated magic of this place." His finger lingered over Grimmjow's collarbone, his cold fingertips tracing along the outline. "Fortunately, we're not in a terrible hurry today, so it's okay if you stay like this for a while."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, letting out a skeptical chuckle. "Yeah, I bet. Gives ya a better chance to have yer way with me."

But Ichigo shook his head. "No, not when you're like this." There was no mischief in his eyes, the wicked curl in his smile absent. "You need your rest. Besides, I'm not really into one-sided games."

"That ain't like you." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed a bit, his lips forming a lopsided grin. "Usually, ya can't wait to get yer hands on me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'd love to." Raising his eyebrows enticingly, Ichigo quickly licked his lips. "But that can wait. You're not just here for your good looks and brooding handsome face."

Eyes closing, Grimmjow shook his head slightly. "Ain't that a relief. I was worried for a moment there."

Ichigo's lips enveloped his, a soft, gentle kiss that made his heart race. It wasn't like this was his first kiss with the demon, but this was the first time he'd ever felt such a sensation while kissing him. Grimmjow gasped for air as Ichigo pulled away, his eyes lingering for a moment. He couldn't say a word, any snark or sarcasm he'd muster usually failing him.

"You are quite out of sorts, Grimmjow." Ichigo smirked, his thumb tracing Grimmjow's bottom lip. "Do you need a few more winks of sleep before we commence with the day?"

Clearing his throat, Grimmjow sat up a bit. His body protested, every bone in his body groaning and every muscle screaming, but he ignored them. "Nah, I'm good." He turned his head from side to side, getting a satisfying pop at the end of each turn. "I think I just… need to eat somethin', take a bath, whatever else…" Yawning, he placed his feet on the smooth, wooden floor. "The sooner we get movin' again, the better." He didn't look back to see Ichigo's face, just moved towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

A warm bath was waiting for him. The tub was carved into the floor, steam rising and covering the windows in condensation. "Do magical places all have magic bathtubs, or'm I just fuckin' lucky?" he muttered, stripping his clothes off and tossing them onto the floor. The moment he stepped into the water, he could feel his muscles relax, a shudder passing through him as he slowly submerged.

His eyes were open in the water, watching as bubbles floated up over his face and towards the surface. The muffled sounds of the outside world were calming, allowing him to drift off into silence for just a moment.

_You mean… you don't know about Hunters going extinct?_

Grimmjow tensed up immediately, his mind echoing with memories of the night prior. He lifted his head, gasping for hair and shaking his head. Water cascaded away from him, leaving his exposed skin red from the heat. He pushed his wet hair away from his eyes, wincing as he felt water sting the back of his throat.

"You know, we can still talk about what happened last night."

Ichigo sat near the edge of the tub, head resting in the palm of his hand. His golden eyes were solemn, missing that mischievous shine they usually had. "I know you're not happy with me, and I can't say I blame you."

His arms resting on the sides of the tub, Grimmjow sighed. "I ain't mad, really. Just…" In reality, he wasn't sure how to feel. Everything was moving at breakneck speeds, and he struggling to keep up. "I feel outta my depth, and I'm tryin' my best to stay afloat. But it ain't easy." He looked up, blue eyes somber. "And findin' out last night I'm part of a dyin' breed, so to speak, kinda pulled whatever leverage I thought I had right out from under me."

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo leaned in closer. "I think I understand. This isn't a world you're used to yet, and everything's coming at you at once."

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm doin' my best, I ain't gonna just keel over at the first hurdle. But when that hurdle comes the moment I'm outta air, it ain't gonna go well." Wiping rivulets of water away from his nose, he sniffled a bit. "So, guess what I'm sayin' is, I'd like to know if there's any other important bits ya ain't tellin' me."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, his parted lips hovering for a moment in silence. He looked like he was contemplating something before he spoke again. "You know… I don't think I've ever seen you so open about your own feelings like this before. It's quite refreshing."

"Don't make this weird, demon," Grimmjow grumbled, submerging up to his neck in the water. "I just… I need to know this shit before we continue on."

"Fine, but I need you to do the same." Straightening his back, Ichigo let his arms drape over his folded legs. "That crystal really threw us all for a loop back there. I may know many things, but I still know so little about you, Hunter. I think that's such a shame."

"Aw, com'on, I didn't even know what that crystal was!"

"Then why did you bring it?"

The Hunter paused, biting his lip. He had a point, and he hated him for it. "It was… a gut feelin'."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Based on… what? Why did your mother have it?"

"I don't like talkin' about my parents."

"Yes, I understand, but this is important." Golden eyes widened, Ichigo spreading his hands outward in an exasperated gesture. "You _do_ understand that this is a major discovery and you just had this stored away in your cabin, right?"

With half his face beneath the bath water, Grimmjow began to blow bubbles with his nose. They rose to the surface, popping furiously. Then, as if resigning himself to the fact that there really was no way out, he lifted his head, grumbling. "Fine. Whaddya wanna know, exactly?"

"Was your mother a witch?" The question came out with no hesitation. "Did she dabble in magic or anything like that?"

Grimmjow laughed. "People used to gossip 'round town that she was. They'd say she'd float gracefully around town, as if she were walkin' on a cloud. Or she knew exactly what kinda medicine to make when people were sick. Some even said she was a witch 'cause she could read, which is just…" He rolled his eyes. "But I ain't ever see her use magic before. She was… yer average housewife, far's I'm concerned."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, she never used to tell you any strange magical tales?" Ichigo asked. "She never made you do any minor rituals when entering or exiting the house? Nothing like that?"

Shaking his head, Grimmjow said, "Not really." He paused for a moment, looking off into space. "But… there was somethin' she did that always confused me."

"Oh?"

"My mom rarely slept." Grimmjow wiped his face and pushed his still-soaked hair back. "She'd usually stay up till the sun rose. But there were nights when she'd sit in silence by the fireplace and listen."

Something sparked in Ichigo's eyes, his head lifting a bit. "What was she listening for?"

Grimmjow scratched his head, eyes closing for a moment. "Think she called it the Nocturnal Waltz. Some kinda song that played outside at night." He shrugged. "I remember I was awake one night and we listened. I can't recall anythin' really, but I remember I'd fallen asleep on her lap. It's one of those few memories I have of her."

When Grimmjow looked up, he was startled to see the expression on Ichigo's face. It was a mixture of surprise and revelation, as if he had finally solved a difficult puzzle. "The hell's that look for, Kurosaki?"

"The Nocturnal Waltz. No human could ever know what that is." His lips parted in a grin, his claws digging into the wood. Ichigo was ecstatic. "Your mother was not witch, that's for sure."

"I just told ya that, ya dipshit."

"No, listen. Your mother was a Neighbor."

"WHAT?!"

"She had to be to know that song!"

It was like a slap across the face. Grimmjow was reeling, his back hitting the side of the tub. It wasn't meant as an insult or anything, he knew that. But hearing Ichigo shout it out threw him for a loop. His mind started to unravel a bit, images of his mother dissolving into blurry images.

_A Neighbor_. He didn't even fully know what that meant, and that somehow made it worse.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about those nights, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's words stung. "Did you hear the music too, or-?"

His arm shooting out of the water, Grimmjow grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt, yanking him forward. He was seething, nostrils flaring as he fought back the urge to throttle the demon. "Ya ain't know a damn thing 'bout my mother, got it? Don't go tryin' to call her things when ya ain't know shit 'bout her!"

The smile on Ichigo's face completely faded, his eyes glimmering dangerously. "What are you upset for? I was just trying to-."

Letting go of Ichigo, Grimmjow turned away. "You don't get to do that." He shook his head furiously, running his hands over his head. "My mom died when I was a kid. I ain't even know here all that well, and here ya go, tryin' to tell me more shit." His voice was shaking with anger. "Even my memories ain't safe, huh? What, ya gonna tell me I ain't human neither?"

Ichigo's face softened a bit, starting to understand. "Grimmjow…"

"My life's fallin' apart, and I can't keep the hell up with it all." Grimmjow turned his head slightly, his fingers trailing down to the back of his neck. "Do ya even know what that fuckin' feels like? Learnin' that maybe yer world ain't what ya thought it was?"

Eyes downcast, Ichigo's lips formed a slight frown. "More than you might know. But I guess I just got used to it over the years." He looked back up. "I didn't mean to push so hard; it wasn't my intention. I keep forgetting you're new to all of this. You just… you're more accepting of these things than the average human, so I think that's it's just hard to remember you're being thrust into this whole new world."

With a shaky sigh, the Hunter turned to face him again, making his way to the edge of the tub and hoisting himself off. Spirals of steam trailed over his body, warm water splashing onto the wooden floor and soaking in. Grimmjow reached for a towel, quickly drying off. "Tell me 'bout these Neighbors," he said at last. "Guess I gotta learn 'bout 'em now."

Ichigo stood up, mindlessly running clawed fingers through his long orange hair. "Well, for starters, the Neighbors are not widely known, even among Hell Spawn. Many believe they are mostly myth, merely campfire stories meant to either scare or enchant children." He shrugged. "It's why you rarely hear anyone mention anything about them."

"Makes sense, I guess." His head emerging from the towel, Grimmjow shook his damp hair, running his fingers through. "So, what are they, then?"

Hovering in the doorway of the bathroom, Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It's a bit hard to explain, really. They bear no relation to Humans or Hell Spawn, and they are far older. Many suspect that they existed when the world first began. No one can verify that, but it's a running theory." His head tilted to the side, his eyes flickering. "But I can say that they existed before magic."

Grimmjow's head emerged from the neck hole of his shirt, confusion on his face. "Huh?" His arms soon filled out the sleeves and he yanked down the hem, haphazardly dressing himself. "How'd ya figure that?"

"Because they are the ones who created magic." Ichigo smirked. "That relic you brought with you is evidence enough."

He could feel his mind melting, trying to wrap his mind around it. How his mother, a sad woman who rarely interacted with the world abroad, managed to get her hands on something so valuable. Or how she could possibly be anything other than Human.

"What… what do they look like?"

The demon shook his head. "Like anything they wish to be. They could look like Humans, Demons, animals, anything at all. There is no definitive shape they can take, because they are often masters of disguise."

"So, there's no way to tell the difference, then." Grimmjow finished pulling on his boots, sitting on the edge of the bed. His face was scrunched up in frustration, damp hair clinging to his skin. "Fuck."

"The only thing I've ever heard is that you can possibly identify if a person or thing is a Neighbor by a slight abnormality. Or if they like to go out at night." Ichigo joined him, trailing his fingers gently along Grimmjow's left arm. "But these are merely rumors propagated by Humans. They often use it to cast out those with deformities or oddities, when in reality, they were only Humans."

Dark, lifeless eyes. No matter what, even in her happiest of moments, there had never been any emotion in those eyes. His mother's gaze had always managed to chill him, as if she could look right through him. _Maybe that was a clue_ , Grimmjow thought, his lips tightening. Even the color of his own hair had come into question among the townspeople, often remarking how it should be impossible for a Human. The secret accusations of witchcraft never really died down, even after her death.

"Are you… still angry with me?" Grimmjow had never heard Ichigo sound so unsure before, his voice slight and fragile. "I can understand if you are, but you must know I-."

"I ain't angry." Grimmjow looked at him, his brows furrowed in concentration. "I'm just… I dunno. It's all so hard to follow. Like trying to scale a sand pit, and ya just keep fallin' back in."

Leaning in closer, Ichigo smiled. "I'll make sure that you're no longer in the dark about these things. I promise."

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth lifted, the harsh lines in his face softening a bit. "Ya know, for a demon, ya sure are quick to apologize," he teased.

Ichigo laughed, his eyes glistening momentarily. "Demons may be bastards, but we aren't downright evil like some people would have you believe."

A slight knock could be heard at the door, grabbing their attention. "Hello? Mister I-Ichigo, are y-you awake?" Ururu's timid voice was muffled but could be heard clearly enough.

"Come in, Ururu," Ichigo called back, his smile widening. "We're awake."

The wooden door opened slowly, the small girl's head poking in. Blue eyes scanned the room timidly until they landed on the two men, blinking only once. She seemed to be trembling, as if even speaking made her nervous. "T-Tessai has finished m-making breakfast a-and requests that y-you two join us."

The thought of food set off a low growl in Grimmjow's stomach, as if suddenly realizing he was famished. It was evident that Ichigo had heard it, as he actively suppressed a laugh. "Certainly," he replied. "Lead the way."

* * *

The smell of fresh cooked food wafted from the dining area, where Tessai and the others waited patiently for Grimmjow and Ichigo to arrive. It was hard to identify just how much food Tessai had prepared, but Grimmjow could already tell it was more than he could possibly devour in a day.

"Good morning to you both," Tessai called, his voice warm and deep as per usual. "I trust you both rested well after last night's activities."

"Indeed." Ichigo nudged Grimmjow's arm playfully before sitting down. "Grimmjow drifted off the moment we entered the room."

Springing up from under the table in a cloud of smoke, Yoruichi slid into her chair, smiling mischievously. "I'm not surprised. He looked like he was going to fall asleep in his own plate of food before we sent you two off."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow knew he couldn't deny it. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

On the other side of the table, Jinta grumbled into his food, glaring as Grimmjow dug into his plate. "Moocher," her mumbled. "Keepin' a Human in our shop's gotta be bad luck. Dunno what Urahara's thinkin'."

"It's not polite to mumble into your food, Jinta," Tessai chastised, lightly swatting a wooden spoon on the back of the child's head. "Mind your manners in front of our guests."

"Ow! Tessai-!"

"And no yelling either. It's too early."

Cracking a smile, Grimmjow shook his head at the now-fuming Jinta, chewing his food as he watched.

"And where might Kisuke be at this time?" Ichigo asked, glancing between Yoruichi and Tessai.

Without looking up, Tessai answered, "He is currently waiting for us to finish our meal. He wants you well rested and fed before we finish the deal. One must always be in the right frame of mind before completing an oral contract arrangement."

"At least, any ethical oral contract, that is," Yoruichi added, shoveling eggs onto her fork. "Are you rearing to leave already, Ichigo?"

"Not exactly," he replied, "but we do have to account for the fact that we may have a long journey, depending on the information he gives us."

Lifting his fork, Tessai's face went grave. "Hold your tongue, Kurosaki. Be careful what you say, as any slight allusion to you accepting the deal may prove costly. Do not speak of the details until Urahara arrives at the table."

Ichigo's face blanched slightly, which seemed almost impossible. "You're right, forgive me." He laughed nervously, twirling his utensils. "I'm getting ahead of myself, it would seem."

Grimmjow looked up, feeling the slight tension in the air. _Not this again_ , he thought. He knew he'd be glad once the oral contract was complete, taking away this icky feeling that welled up in his gut. _Good thing I ain't the only one on the other end of this oral contract bullshit_.

It didn't take long before the pair had their fill, leaning back in their chairs in contentment. The ache in Grimmjow's body had lessened considerably, with both the bath and the food to thank for it. He felt ready to get back on the road again, but he knew there was still one important thing left to do. His gut churned, thinking about what was next.

"I suppose you two are ready for Kisuke now." Tessai stood up, his face serious once more. "If you are, I'll fetch him immediately."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, waiting to see if he was on board. With a slight nod, Grimmjow gave his consent, swallowing that bit of anxiety that built in his chest back down. _Ain't no point in avoidin' it now_.

"Very well. Please wait here."

The moments that passed felt like they dragged on into hours. Grimmjow could feel his heart beginning to pound, as if anticipating some calamity to fall upon them. It wasn't till Ichigo's hand took his under the table that he realized he was starting to sweat.

There was a significant change in the atmosphere when Urahara entered the room. The first thing Grimmjow noticed was the redness under the shopkeeper's eyes, the heaviness of his face, and the ever-pervasive glow of his eyes. It was clear that he hadn't slept a wink, nor exited his trance-like state from the night prior.

Silently, the others filed out of the room, leaving Urahara with Ichigo and Grimmjow. The Hunter felt his throat tighten, his eyes never leaving the motionless Urahara. _Don't like this_ , he thought. _Don't like this one goddamn bit_. He could feel his fight or flight kicking in, forcing him to calm down.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Urahara's voice was hollow and rough. "I trust you have had your time to mull over the conditions of our agreement. But, just for safe keeping, I will once again list them."

Taking a deep breath, the shop keeper began to list off the conditions as carefully and precisely as he had the night before, his voice never breaking in cadence. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, who was staring intently, waiting for the shopkeeper to finish.

"Those are all conditions of the deal, in their entirety, as stated through oral contract. Do both parties consider these terms acceptable in exchange for the relic provided by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

It was Ichigo's turn to look to Grimmjow, waiting for the Hunter to reply.

"Uh… yes." Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Those are acceptable conditions."

"I also consider them acceptable, yes."

Urahara's eyes closed, the glow nearly extinguished beneath his eyelids. He released an audible exhale, glowing particles filling the air and scattering into nothingness. His body seemed to go limp, falling back into a pulled-out chair. He looked exhausted, all the energy that it took to keep him awake leaving his body along with the magic that had been expelled.

"Then it's settled." His eyes were bloodshot as soon as he opened them again. "You seemed to have no setbacks or erring, which is rather strange for someone who discovered their mother held onto a rather important artifact."

Grimmjow shrugged. "It ain't like I was usin' it. You'll probably get better use out of it than I would've."

"I suppose we'll have to find out," Urahara said, cracking a smile. He leaned forward, grabbing a roll from the food left behind. "I suspect you are eager to hear the story regarding the Sickness, so I will not make you wait much longer. The sooner you two make your way to locating the source, the better chances your town – and the rest of the country, I should also add – will stand of surviving."

"You should eat first," Ichigo urged. "You've been up all night."

But Urahara waved him off, buttering another roll. "I'll tell you as I eat. It will take a while." As he bit into it, he looked to Grimmjow, swallowing. "And it may further shatter any goodwill you may have had in the Order, or your own people for that matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy with other projects and stories (as you might have seen), and it was hard to decide how to take this next chapter! I hope the next one won't take as long (but no promises).
> 
> Also, if any of you got a weird update, saying I had uploaded a chapter earlier this month, I had accidentally added a chapter for one of my other stories into this one. My bad!


	8. Announcing a Hiatus!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to come and announce this before I get even busier.  
My life has currently become very busy, both with my own job and with other projects/commitments/etc. I'm sure many of you can understand/relate. However, I don't anticipate this hiatus lasting too long. I will definitely be picking this story back up, as I enjoy it greatly and I know many of you do as well.

As someone who wants to make sure her work is more quality over quantity, this is the best I can do for now. I will be continuing my current long fic series _Bleach: Revisited_ , plus other fun things that are in the works that I can't talk about right now (but I'm VERY excited about them so stay tuned). If you want a guess as to when you could probably expect new chapters, I'd say in the l **ate fall/early winter of 2021** at the latest.

Sorry for this, and I hope you all understand. I hope you all have a spectacular year and I'll be back soon! Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay... so...  
> So much to unpack, where do I even start? Cimila, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! I really, really had fun writing it! It started as just a weird, tiny idea of Grimmjow hunting demons and grew from there. I did not anticipate having to do world building and lore, but here we are! I'm a pantser by trade, what can I say?
> 
> The title comes from the Nocturnal Waltz by Johannes Bornlof, which (funnily enough) inspired this piece. It's a beautiful and haunting song, and I hope that could be felt here.
> 
> Part of me wants to continue this at some point, but for now I am busy with other fics. But this idea intrigues me, and I never thought I'd be the kind of person to write AU's for Bleach.
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I'm so glad I got to write this for you!


End file.
